Continuing Existence
by CaramelAriana
Summary: When the one you love has already found the one, how do you move on? NO LONGER Discontinued. It is now complete! Booyah!
1. Dreams and Insights

Summary: When the one you love has already found "the one", how do you move on? Sequel to "Welcome to My Life".

A/N: It's finally here: the sequel. If you've just stumbled across this and are thinking, "I don't want to have to read a whole other story just to start this one" it really isn't crucial for you to read the first one before reading this. However I certainly wouldn't mind if you want to read it and it seems that people have enjoyed it…. In any case I won't bore you with anymore author's notes.

Warnings: This does contain shounen-ai, which means boys liking boys. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that I…do not own Digimon.

* * *

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 1: Dreams and Insights

_Ken and Takeru were walking in the declining light of late afternoon. They had been silent for quite some time. Ken decided to break the silence._

"_How do you feel about Daisuke and Hikari?" he asked the blonde. Takeru looked at him questioningly. "I mean, with you liking Hikari and all," explained Ken._

_Takeru rolled his eyes. "I've never liked Hikari. Not like that anyway." He stole a glance at Ken. "How are you doing, you being in love with Daisuke and all?"_

_Ken stopped in his tracks as Takeru kept on walking. The blonde chuckled and stopped a few feet ahead. "I'm not in love with him," protested Ken._

_Takeru raised an eyebrow. "But you like him." It wasn't a question._

_Ken shook his head wildly. "No way. Not at all. Not like that."_

_Takeru smirked. "Please, Ken. The sooner you can admit that, that sooner you can get over it. Everybody knows how you feel about him."_

"_No."_

"_You love him!"_

Ken shot up from his bed. Sweat matted his hair and he could feel a stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. He refused to give in. He was not going to cry himself to sleep _again_. He rubbed at his eyes and decided he needed a drink of water. He slipped out of bed and crept to the kitchen so as not to wake his parents. His mother was a light sleeper, and he'd already been accused of being a burglar once this week.

He poured himself some water and sat at the bar to the kitchen. He glared at his reflection in the toaster and placed his head in his hands. He was thoroughly disgusted with himself. He often dreamed of someone accusing him of being in love with Daisuke and he would deny it. These dreams had been occurring since Daisuke and Hikari had gotten together two months ago. He was happy for his best friend. It was nice to finally see him laughing and smiling with ease. He just couldn't help but feel a little depressed that it hadn't been he that could do it.

He sighed. He knew Daisuke cared about him. He still received constant phone calls and visits from him. It wasn't as if the redhead had forgotten his best friend with this new relationship. And Ken did still feel needed. Daisuke still came to him with his problems. The only difference was that Ken knew Hikari heard before he ever did, unless the problem concerned her, which didn't happen often. And no matter what, Ken would never forget that he had used to be the one to make Daisuke happy, and now he'd been replaced.

And now he was feeling incredibly guilty. This happened almost every night. He would sit at the kitchen with a drink and angst over recent events. He was losing sleep. Yes, he was jealous. He could admit that to himself if not to anyone else. Ken wasn't an idiot, and he'd learned enough that no good comes of denial. That didn't mean he was ready to wear his heart on his sleeve. But realizing he was jealous only made him feel worse. He should be happy for his friend. After all, the past couple of years had been hard on Daisuke and he was finally turning his life around. And he had found someone willing to love him despite all his problems and he loved her in return.

But why couldn't it have been him. He blamed himself. He had been the one nagging Daisuke about denying that he still liked Hikari. But what was he supposed to do. He knew he never had a chance with the redhead. And he wasn't even going to try just to be crushed in the process. He didn't want to lose Daisuke as a friend. And he hated to see people denying things to themselves because that always caused all sorts of problems.

Now Ken's head was swimming as all his thoughts milled about his mind. Life used to be easy. Back when he was Daisuke's best friend, and the only one he would confide in. Back when Hikari flat out refused all of his advances. Back when Daisuke and he would stay over at each other's houses. Back when he had Daisuke to himself because he was the only one the redhead trusted. Ken wished they were back in those days and he hated himself for it.

He was startled from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening. He held his breath. He didn't think he had made enough noise to wake up his mother. He let it out when his father walked into the kitchen. He loved his mother and thought she was one of the nicest women in the world…unless she'd been awakened in the middle of the night.

His father glanced at him. "Still up?" he asked in surprise.

Ken shook his head. "I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

"You could say that," he said carefully. "Why are you up?"

His father stretched and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I have some paper work I need to finish before work today." He sat down beside his son. "Anything you need to talk about?" he asked, a hint of worry coloring the statement.

"Not particularly," he muttered. He could feel his father studying him and watched out the corner of his eyes as the older man took a sip of the black coffee. Ken shuddered. He absolutely hated his coffee black and couldn't understand how his father could drink it.

His father smiled humorously as he caught Ken's shudder. The smile dropped quickly and was replaced by a look of worry. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you? Your mother says you've been getting up in the middle of the night almost every night for the past two months." He paused. "She's worried about you."

Ken sighed but didn't say anything. He realized how lucky he was that he had parents that cared so much, after all he'd known what it was like not to have it at one point. But sometimes they could be a little too concerned, and Ken was not allowed to privately sulk and wallow in self-pity.

They sat in silence for a while. "So Daisuke didn't go back up to school?" his father finally spoke. He knew the answer and Ken was wondering what he was getting at.

"No," he said carefully. "He's going to a local school."

His father nodded. "I don't see him as much as I would have expected." He glanced at his son.

Ken realized his father was expecting an answer. He stared down at his cup, not daring to look his father in the face. "He has a girlfriend."

His father nodded in understanding. "Did he finally get with that girl he was always talking about?" He smiled as his son nodded. "Well good for him." He watched his son intently. "Are you feeling a bit neglected?"

Ken was grateful for his long hair as he felt his face heat up. "Not really," he said and quickly picked up his glass to drink some water.

"Are you jealous then?"

Ken nearly spat his water out, but quickly composed himself. His father had just unknowingly hit the nail on the head. He went over the question again in his head and realized his father didn't mean it along the same lines Ken was thinking.

"You mean that he has a girlfriend?" Ken asked and finally turned to face his dad. "No, I'm very happy for him. I mean, it's about time. I've had to listen to him go on and on about her for the past ten years!"

His dad laughed. "And now you still get to hear him go on and on about her, right?"

Ken smiled at the comment and stood up to go place his empty glass in the sink. "Well, I think I'm going to try to go back to sleep."

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he moved to walk past. He turned to look at his father. "Don't worry son, you'll find the right girl soon enough."

Ken turned away quickly as he felt himself blush again. "Good night Dad," he said in an exasperated tone.

His father chuckled as he moved his hand away. "Good night son."

Ken walked out of the kitchen and back into his room, wondering if he should just get a fridge for the bedroom.

Ken's father sighed as he heard his son's door closed. He was no idiot, he knew exactly what was going on with his son. He'd been watching this development unfold right under his nose for the past five years, perhaps even before. He wanted to be completely supportive of his son as he loved him dearly. But despite what teens the world over thought, parents do remember what it's like to be young. He knew if he brought up the subject Ken would deny it and find a way out of the discussion. No, he'd have to wait for his son to bring it up.

He took another sip of his coffee, worry set deep in his face. He hadn't mentioned anything to Ken's mother. He wasn't sure if she'd figured it out on her own, and they never once talked about even the possibility. But he respected his son's privacy. If Ken wanted to keep it quiet, then he would keep quiet until Ken was ready to talk about it. Then he would deal with the problems, if any should arise. Seeing as he hadn't discussed it with his wife he really had no idea how she'd react. He seriously doubted she'd completely reject her son. But he had a feeling even the faintest show of disappointment would send Ken hiding away again.

He yawned. Well, it was nothing to worry about at the moment seeing as such a discussion seemed a very far way off. He would continue to show his son all the support he needed. In the meantime, he really did have a pile of paperwork he needed to get done. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

So…what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want to bash yourself in the head? Let me know. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon, but it won't be for at least another week since I'm going out of town. So it would be really nice to come back and find my email full of reviews! (wink, wink…nudge, nudge) 


	2. Dinner and Best Friends

Disclaimer: This just in. CaramelAriana has just acquired the rights to Digimon and all its characters. Yep, and the sky is falling and the first space colony was finished this morning.

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter Two: Dinner and Best Friends

Ken forced a smile as the others laughed at Daisuke's joke. Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and he had made a ritual of eating dinner together every Thursday. Now that school had started back up everyone was busy, and this was a way of staying in touch with each other. While that was the excuse, Ken wondered if it wasn't just Takeru and he trying to hang on to their best friends as they became more involved with each other.

He felt someone kick his leg and looked up at Takeru. 'You okay,' the blonde mouthed. Ken glanced at Daisuke and Hikari, both distracted with ordering.

'Fine,' he mouthed back.

Takeru gave him a disbelieving look, but before he could respond the waiter asked Ken what he wanted to order.

After placing his order he collected the menus and handed them to the waiter. "So," he said, looking at everyone. "How are everyone's classes?"

Daisuke groaned. "Is it always school with you?" Ken glared at him.

Hikari rolled her eyes and kicked her boyfriend's leg.

"Ow!" he whined, sending a hurt look her way.

Hikari wasn't impressed. "School is important Daisuke."

"It was a joke," he muttered.

Ken shook his head and Takeru chuckled. "I'm actually excited about this semester," Takeru stated. "So far all my classes are interesting and my professors are really nice."

"Lucky," said Daisuke. "My business law professor is evil. And I have to take math."

Hikari made a face. "Yeah, so do I. I hate math! And the professor is so mean."

"Who is it?" asked Takeru. They attended the same school.

"Fujitsu."

Takeru cringed. "Yeah, I had him first semester. He's an ass, but if you take good notes in class you shouldn't have a problem."

Hikari nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"What about you Ken?" asked Daisuke.

He shrugged. "I can't complain too much. My classes aren't great but they're not that bad."

Daisuke made a face. "Ew, a mediocre semester. That sucks."

Ken looked at him strangely. "And having horrible professors is better?"

He nodded. "Makes things more interesting."

Conversation stopped as their food was brought out. They all ate their meals in a comfortable silence, content on just enjoying the food. Daisuke sighed happily as they finished. "This will always be one of my favorite restaurants," he said.

Ken rolled his eyes. "You always say that," he reminded him. "You just like food, it doesn't matter what it is."

"That's not true!" Daisuke protested. "I've eaten some awful food."

"That's not nice," Hikari reprimanded.

"What?" Daisuke asked defensively. "I made it."

They all groaned. "Daisuke, you're a great cook," said Takeru, looking directly at him.

Daisuke had the decency to look embarrassed. "Okay, sure now I can cook, but I couldn't always."

Ken snorted. "That's for damn sure." He felt an elbow in his ribs. "Hey!" he exclaimed, rubbing his affronted side. "Why are you so violent?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Ah yes," said Takeru, leaning back and examining the other two. "I can see you both are the best of friends."

"I don't know him," said Daisuke, turning away.

Ken glared at him. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"He pays you," Takeru answered.

Ken laughed and Daisuke protested.

Hikari looked at her watch. "Hey Dais, we better get going if we're going to catch that movie."

Daisuke looked at his watch and nodded. "You're right. How much were our meals again?"

"We got you," said Takeru. Ken nodded.

Daisuke was about to protest but Hikari pulled at his arm. "We can make it up to them. Let's go or we're going to be late." They waved goodbye and left the restaurant.

Takeru turned to Ken. "Dessert?"

Ken shook his head. "I'm full."

Takeru nodded in agreement and asked the waitress for their check. After paying they left the restaurant and crossed the street to the park.

Takeru was the first to break the silence. "That's the only thing about these dinners. If Hikari and Daisuke have plans it cuts the evening short."

Ken shrugged, not letting on that he had been thinking the exact same thing. "At least they make sure they can meet us for dinner."

The blonde hummed. "That's true."

"Does it bother you?" asked Ken.

Takeru gave him a questioning look. "Daisuke and Hikari, you mean?" Ken nodded. "No, I'm happy for them both. Sure I get to spend less time with Hikari, but she's happier now, and that's all that really matters."

"I know what you mean?" Ken said. "Did you and Hikari…were you two ever together?"

Takeru laughed. "No way. Hikari and I have always just been really good friends. She's more like a sister to me really."

Ken studied him. "But when we were younger?"

The blonde shook his head. "I never really liked Hikari. Maybe I had a tiny crush on her, but that's typical between best friends. I exaggerated because Hikari asked me to. She thought it would get Daisuke off of her. Ironic huh?" he asked with a smile. "But we never pursued anything. In all honesty, she's not really my type."

Ken chuckled. "I told Daisuke, but he never believed me."

"Did you ever like Hikari?" asked Takeru with a raised eyebrow.

The question caught him so off guard that he nearly trip. Takeru caught his arm to help steady him. "Thanks," said Ken when the surprise had worn off. He laughed. "No, I have never liked Hikari—not like that. She's a very pretty girl and she's nice but…yeah, she's really not my type either."

"And what is your type Ken?" asked Takeru.

He looked at the blonde strangely. "You're not trying to set me up with someone?"

This time Takeru was taken by surprise. "No way, I wouldn't do that to you!

Ken studied his companion. It was kind of a strange reaction, but he let it go. He looked up at the sky and hummed to himself. "If everything works out, I guess I should get used to seeing less of him."

He felt hands at his shoulders and lowered his head to find a pair of blue eyes. "I know it's hard Ken," said Takeru, a strange emotion coloring his eyes. "I'm losing my best friend too. But if we really are their closest friends, then it should only matter that they're happy."

"It does," said Ken.

Takeru sighed and dropped his hands. "How did you survive when Daisuke was away at college?" he asked jokingly.

Ken shrugged. "That was different," he mumbled. "Besides, I was busy with school."

Takeru clicked his tongue and Ken turned to see him shaking his head. "What you need my friend is a hobby. You used to like playing soccer. Why don't you try out for the team?"

Ken shook his head. "I gave up soccer. It brings back too many memories."

The blonde's lips formed an 'oh' in sudden understanding. "Well, still you should do something. Expand your circle of friends. I know we digidestined went through a lot together, but everyone won't always be here."

Ken didn't respond. They continued walking in silence until they reached the other end of the park. This was where they split up. "I guess I'll see you later," he said. He turned away, aware of the blonde's gaze against his back.

"Hey Ken," Takeru called. He turned. "Why don't we hang out more often, get you out of the house? I'm afraid that now Daisuke's distracted we're going to lose you to your books."

It was a joke and Ken rolled his eyes. "Sounds good," he said. He didn't dislike Takeru, they just never clicked like he did with Daisuke. Perhaps now was his chance to get to know the blonde a little better.

Takeru grinned. "I'll call you some time." Ken nodded.

They waved goodbye and turned away from each other, both continuing the walk home alone.

I'm so sorry! This took a lot longer to update than I had planned. Thanks to all you who reviewed: angel of friendship, NiennaAngel, Broken Angel01, and JyouraKoumi. Digimon plushie of your choice to all of you! n.n As always, please review!


	3. New Friends and Parents

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the funds necessary to acquire the rights to Digimon. Until then, I shall have to be content with stealing the characters for my own personal use. But I swear I am not making money off of them!

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 3: New Friends and Parents

The professor dismissed the class and Ken happily packed his things away. It wasn't that he hated the class, but it was always nice to get out a few minutes early. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. He had just started down the hall when he heard his name.

"Ichijouji!" He turned to find one of the guys from his class running up to him. The man stopped in front of him and smiled.

Ken returned it. "Tashima, right?"

He made a face. "Please, call me Satomi."

"Satomi, then."

He chuckled. "Hey, a couple of us are gonna go grab some ramen. Would you like to come?"

Ken thought about it. He could think of several reasons to refuse, all of them school related. Then he remembered Takeru's words from last week suggesting that he get to know more people. Ken was a shy guy, so he didn't readily introduce himself to people. It had earned him the reputation of being somewhat of a snob. Now that someone had approached him, it would probably be a bad idea to blow him off.

"Sure," he finally answered.

Satomi smile widened. "Great! Come on I'll introduce you to everyone." He led him to a small group of people waiting at the other end of the hall. There were two ladies and two other guys in the group. "Hey guys," Satomi greeted. "This is Ichijouji Ken."

He then introduced Ken to each member of the small group. "This is Mizumi Keiko." She was a small girl with bleached blond hair. Her hair was down and divided into two large, but loose, curls and she looked as if she'd seen the tanning salon numerous times. She wore a short skirt and high boots, topped by a designer top. She had on a lot of makeup, but it was done tastefully. Her jewelry and accessories screamed money. She paused her phone conversation long enough to give Ken a polite hello.

"This is Suzuki Rinoka." She seemed to purposely be the complete opposite of Keiko. Her black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her bangs reached just above her eyes. She wore little makeup. Her clothing consisted of baggy pants, a boys t-shirt, and tennis shoes. The only jewelry she wore were a small earring in each ear and a silver band around her wrist.

"Yomachi Taka." Taka was a tough looking guy at least half a foot taller than Ken. He wore an expression to match his build. His hair was buzzed short and the sleeve of his t-shirt covered all but the very bottom of a tattoo on his arm. He wore a pair of baggy shorts that fell past his knees. He nodded his greeting to Ken.

"And our token American, Eric Johnson." The American was tall and thin with green eyes and light brown hair. He had an earring in one ear and a pooka shell necklace around his neck. He was dressed casually in jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He gave Ken a toothy grin. "He's studying here for the year," Satomi explained.

Eric nodded. "Can I just call you Ken? The last name thing is still a little strange for me?" He shrugged, as if to say he meant no offense.

Ken nodded and smiled shyly. "Ken is fine."

Eric leaned closer and whispered, "Do you know any English?"

Ken noticed his Japanese wasn't too bad, but it was clear it was not his first language. "Yes," Ken answered just as quietly.

"Thank god!" Eric burst, now speaking English. "I think you're going to be my lifeline this year!"

Satomi rolled his eyes. "He's supposed to use as little English as possible."

"Hey, everyone needs a break now and then," he protested, now back to using Japanese.

Ken allowed himself a small smile.

"So," said Keiko, hanging up her phone. "Where are we eating?"

"What about the ramen shop across the street and around the corner? I've been wanting to try it," suggested Rinoka.

"We always ate there last year," Taka responded, clearly confused by Rinoka's announcement.

Rinoka glared. "Yeah, and I was always in class!"

"I haven't eaten there yet either," said Eric.

"Then it's settled," Satomi said, taking charge. "Let's get going."

Ken walked with the group across the school grounds and marveled at the appearance they created. They weren't exactly the type of people he would place together as close friends. Then again he had to remember the different personality quirks of the digidestined. Of course, he doubted these people were pulled together under the same circumstances.

"What's on your mind Ichijouji?" Ken started out of his thoughts and looked to his companion. He hadn't even noticed Satomi move back toward him.

"I thought we were using first names?" he asked playfully.

Satomi laughed. "Ichijouji one, Tashima zero." He gave Ken an appraising look. "Never thought you to have a sense of humor." Ken gave him a questioning look. "Well, I mean you're so quiet all the time…." He trailed off at Ken's frown. "I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, you're probably just shy." He slapped his hand to his head. "I'm sorry. Look I don't always think before I speak. You should really just ignore half of what I say."

Ken laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not offended."

He sighed in relief. "Good, I really thought I put my foot in my mouth with that one." There was a short silence. "So, what were you thinking about?"

Ken smiled shyly. "I was thinking about what a strange group you guys make."

"What do you mean?" asked Satomi, very clearly confused.

"Just that by appearance I wouldn't place you guys in the same group."

"Oh that," said Satomi, chuckling. "Yeah, we get that a lot."

"How did you all—" Ken stopped himself. He just met these people, he had no business asking personal questions.

Satomi just laughed. "How did we all hook up into one happy family?"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

Satomi shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's kind of a long story, maybe you'll hear it some time."

Ken took that as his cue to change to another topic. Luckily he didn't need to think of one as they'd arrived at the ramen shop. After Eric's enthusiastic proclamation ("all right, noodles!") they all went in to have their lunch.

1111

Ken opened the door after another full day of school. It was finally Friday and Ken felt a light-heartedness he hadn't felt in a while. After Satomi had invited him to lunch the first time, the group had invited him to become a permanent member of their lunch crew.

He walked to his room and turned on his computer. After grabbing himself a drink from the refrigerator he sat down to check his email. Smiling he opened the newest one from Sachi. However his smile faded as he read further down the email. His heart sank and he felt an unexplainable sense of betrayal.

After closing the email he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang twice before someone picked up. "_Hello?_"

"Hi Daisuke."

"_Oh hi Ken. What's up?_"

Ken was silent for a moment before deciding to just be straight forward. "When did your dad go to jail?"

There was a pause at the other end. "_I didn't tell you?_"

Ken took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "No Daisuke, you didn't tell me."

"_Then how'd you find out?_"

"Sachi."

"_Oh. Well it was about two weeks ago. Hikari went with me to see him._"

Ken officially hated Hikari. "You went to see him?"

Another pause. "_Well, yeah. I mean, I just wanted to see if it was true. He didn't even recognize me._"

Then why hadn't he called? "I'm sorry, Daisuke. That must have been tough."

He could almost hear Daisuke shrug. "_Whatever. I've been done with him for a while. I'm over it._"

Finally he vocalized his thoughts. "Why didn't you call me?"

"_I honestly thought I'd told you. I guess it just never came up._"

"Oh," said Ken simply. He stared off at the wall.

"_Coming!_" he heard Daisuke shout. "_Sorry Ken, I gotta go. Yamato's dad is taking us to dinner. I'll talk to you later okay?_"

He heard a click before he could even say goodbye. With a growl he slammed the phone down. He rubbed a hand over his face and tried to calm down. He knew he should be more concerned about how Daisuke felt then the fact that he hadn't told Ken. It was just frustrating that after he'd been there for his best friend through everything, even lying to their friends, he was now being treated like a mere acquaintance.

The phone rang and broke him out of his brooding. He reluctantly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Ken? It's Satomi. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to this party tonight?_"

1111

Hitoshi smiled as his wife placed a plate in front of him. He heard Ken's mumbled thank you and waited for his wife to sit down before turning to his son. "How were classes today?" he asked.

Ken looked up from his plate. "They were okay. The lectures were a little boring."

"Well as long as you learn something, right?" his mother asked, picking up some broccoli with her chopstick.

Ken smiled slightly. "Yes."

Hitoshi kept his smile, but inside he was frowning. Sometimes Noriko could forget you don't learn much if you don't enjoy the topic. "How's lunch going with…Satomi was it?"

Ken seemed to brighten at the mention of his new friend. "It's going well. I'm really getting to know all of them. Satomi's really nice." He hesitated for a moment. "He invited me to a party tonight?"

The sentence was framed as a question and Hitoshi could tell his son was nervous about asking it. He sighed. Even after all these years Ken still wasn't very trusting of them. He wondered if they'd ever see the Ken they used to know again.

Before he could respond his wife spoke up. She was frowning. "I don't know," she said. "I've heard stories about what happens at parties."

Hitoshi almost rolled his eyes. Noriko was so paranoid sometimes. "I don't see a problem with it," he said. Two sets of eyes turned to him in surprise. Hitoshi smiled. "Well Ken, you don't often ask to do things like this and I know you're a responsible young man. You're allowed to have some fun every now and then. Besides, do it while you're young, before you become an old man like me."

Ken chuckled. "You're not old—"

He cut him off. "No need to flatter me, I already said you could go," he said lightly. He caught Noriko's disapproving look. They'd be having a long conversation later.

"When do you leave?" Noriko asked, obviously displeased with being outranked.

"I'm supposed to meet Satomi after dinner," Ken answered carefully.

Noriko didn't say another word about the party and changed the subject. Hitoshi winked at his son and earned himself a small smile.

After dinner Hitoshi met his son at the door. He stopped Ken before he walked out. "Ken, I know you are very responsible and I trust you. But do be careful. I don't know which would be worse, finding out something happened to you or proving your mother right." He grinned to show he was joking.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

Hitoshi laughed. He stopped his son one more time outside of the apartment. "If you need to, you can spend the night at someone's house." Ken frowned. "You know, in case it's too late for you to make the trip back." He leveled a meaningful look at his son.

A look of understanding crossed Ken's face and his eyes widened in shock. Hitoshi just smiled. "Sure, I'll do that," said Ken, carefully. "Thanks, Dad."

"Be careful!" he called as his son walked down the hall. He sighed. Now he had to go inside to face the wrath of his wife.

1111

A/N: For those of you who haven't read Welcome to My Life, Sachi is one of Daisuke's friends who came to visit. She and Ken now exchange email.

As always I appreciate your reviews! n.n


	4. New Horizons

A/N: I'm back! I am so sorry for the long wait but this past school year was horrendously crazy. I barely had time to breath, let alone write! But now I'm graduated and should hopefully have a little more time to write. I promise it won't be another coughninecough months before the next chapter. So please don't kill me and I hope you enjoy!

Warnings: shounen-ai, OCxKen, eventual Takeken, NCS in later chapters (but nothing graphic)

* * *

Continuing Existence  
By Caramel Ariana  
Chapter 4: New Horizons

Ken clung to the wall as he sipped his soda. Satomi had run off somewhere leaving Ken with instructions to "mingle". The problem was that Ken was no good at mingling. He didn't like to initiate conversations and would rather go the whole evening against the wall than to try to meet people. He took another sip of his soda. He felt very awkward right now.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump. He turned toward the sound of laughter. "Nervous much?" joked Eric.

Ken smiled. "You just surprised me."

"What are you doing all the way over here, so far from the dance floor?" asked Eric.

Ken mentally flinched as he realized where this conversation was headed. "I don't dance." He watched as Eric frowned and noticed the slightly glazed look of his eyes. He guessed the drink in Eric's hand was far less innocent than his own.

"What you need," said Eric, gesturing for emphasis, "is a drink."

Ken held up his cup. "I have one."

Eric made a face and grabbed Ken's wrist. Ken found himself being dragged toward the kitchen. They pulled up to the table that was full of different types of drinks. Ken squirmed as Eric gave him a once over and then nodded to himself. "You seem like a Tequila person."

Ken's mind went into panic as he thought about how to escape the current situation, but Eric was already filling two shot glasses. "Here," he said, handing Ken a glass. "Since I'm such a great guy, I'm even gonna take a shot with you." He raised his shot glass and tapped it against Ken's. "Kampai!"

After evaluating the situation, Ken realized the least embarrassing thing to do was to take the shot. He put the shot glass to his mouth and leaned his head back and poured the liquid down his throat. The drink burned all the way down and he tried to keep from coughing. Somebody shoved a lemon slice in his hand and he placed it in his mouth gratefully.

Eric slapped him on the back and grinned. "Nice! That should loosen you up a bit."

Before Ken could respond, Satomi popped up beside him. "Having fun?" he asked.

Eric answered for him. "He just took his first shot of Tequila!"

"And I missed it?" exclaimed Satomi. He turned back to Ken. "Is this your first time drinking?"

With a slight blush Ken nodded.

Satomi smirked. "I don't believe you. I don't think you took a shot at all. You should try one."

Ken gaped. He held up his empty shot glass. "I just did!" He could already feel the alcohol affect him. He looked to Eric for some support but he just grinned.

Satomi poured another shot into Ken's empty glass and grabbed a lemon. He shoved both in his hands. "I won't believe it until I see it."

Not wanting to risk his tenuous friendship with the others, he took the second shot. This time he was prepared for the burning in his throat and quickly placed the lemon slice in his mouth. He glanced at Satomi who had a huge grin on his face.

"Go Ichijouji!" exclaimed Eric.

It wasn't long before Ken felt his face heat up. He started fanning himself with his hand, but stopped when Satomi gave him a questioning look. "It's hot," he explained. He noticed his mouth wasn't working as well as usual.

Satomi laughed. "This really is your first time!"

Eric grinned and poured three more shot glasses, passing them out. "Let's celebrate the loss of Ken's alcohol virginity!"

Satomi lifted his glass. "I'll drink to that!"

Ken looked down at the glass in his hand. He wasn't an idiot. He knew how quickly the alcohol was affecting him and one more shot and he'd be gone. He thought about his father's words before he left. The man had basically encouraged his son to drink. Thinking that if it was okay with his father it couldn't be that bad, he took the third shot.

Satomi looked at him approvingly. "I always knew you could loosen up," he said.

"Now you're ready to dance!" exclaimed Eric.

Ken laughed.

Suddenly Rinoka popped in out of nowhere. "Did I hear someone say they wanted to dance?"

Eric pushed Ken forward. "Have fun kids," he said with a grin.

Ken stumbled and Rinoka steadied him. "Come on Ken," she said as she dragged him to the crowd of moving bodies.

Ken felt his face heat up, though he wasn't sure if it was due to the alcohol or his embarrassment. He had never danced before and was pretty sure he wasn't that good. Even with the alcohol he didn't think his body would cooperate, but he didn't have much of a choice. They were already in the crowd of dancers and it would be rude to leave Rinoka. So he took a deep breath and hoped everything would work out.

It turned out that he didn't have much to worry about. The place was so crowded that he couldn't do much but rock to the beat of the music. He looked around and copied what other guys were doing and let Rinoka lead, which she was all too happy to do.

They must have been dancing for around twenty minutes when Satomi found them. He had two cups in his hands, which he handed to Ken and Rinoka.

"What is this?" Ken asked as he took the cup.

"Who cares?" grinned Rinoka. She took a large drink of the liquid.

Ken followed her example and choked as the drink burned down his throat. Whatever it was, it was strong. He started coughing and Satomi started rubbing his back, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

Rinoka chuckled. "He just hasn't learned to take his alcohol." She drained her cup. "I'm going to go find Eric." She winked at the two boys and made her way through the crowd.

Ken had recovered enough to take a more careful sip. He grimaced at the taste.

"Too strong?" asked Satomi.

"Just a little," answered Ken. He had a little trouble getting the words out. While the dancing had burned off some of the alcohol, he could still feel the tequila from earlier.

Satomi smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we can put some more juice in it."

Ken let himself be led from the dance floor and back into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool at the counter and watched as Satomi added some more juice to Ken's cup while mixing another one for himself. He handed the drink back to Ken. "There, that should taste a little better."

He took a tentative sip and nodded. He could still taste the alcohol, but it was bearable. "Thanks."

Satomi grinned. "No problem."

"What is this anyway?" asked Ken as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," he winked. "Doesn't really have a name."

"Ok." He watched as Satomi drained his cup. Satomi's face was getting a little out of focus.

Satomi slammed his cup down and looked at Ken, his eyes widening in surprise. "You're still nursing that thing. Down it Ken, and let's get back to the dance floor."

Ken shrugged and did as he was told. As soon as his cup touched the counter he was pulled back to the dance floor. Satomi led him to the center of the crowd. After finding a spot with enough room for two people, Satomi turned Ken around. With Ken's back to him, Satomi wrapped his arms around him and began to sway along to the song.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Ken, surprised by Satomi's actions.

"Dancing."

"But we're both guys!"

"Does that bother you?" Satomi's mouth was next to his neck, and Ken could feel every breath.

"N-no," Ken stuttered, slightly embarrassed. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching, but everyone was too focused on their own enjoyment.

After a while, Ken relaxed and let Satomi guide them through each song. Satomi chuckled. "That's better. You should really relax more often. You're always so on guard."

"I don't mean to," said Ken lazily. The alcohol combined with the constant rocking was making Ken sleepy.

The songs began to slow down and Satomi turned Ken so they were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around his waist, leaving Ken no option but to place his arms around Satomi's neck.

Satomi watched him. "You know, you have the most beautiful eyes."

Ken blushed. "Are you hitting on me?" The alcohol was making him bolder than usual.

Satomi chuckled. "So what if I am?"

Ken shook his head. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"And that means you get to take advantage of me?" asked Ken playfully.

"Yes," said Satomi, chuckling. He leaned his forehead against Ken's. "But only if you let me," he whispered.

He inched closer and Ken shut his eyes as lips descended on his own.

* * *

Ken woke up with a start when he felt the bed move. He was lying face down in a bed that wasn't his. He turned his head and saw Satomi shifting in his sleep. The previous night came rushing back.

He had been dancing with Satomi when the other boy kissed him. Soon after Satomi had taken him back to his place. They had kissed some more until Ken started feeling sick. After a glass of water, the two had snuggled in Satomi's bed.

Ken stifled a groan. He had enough problems in his life without adding new complications. Then he remembered the dreams he'd been having. The dream Takeru was right, he had to get over Daisuke. Maybe Satomi would help. And none of his other friends would ever have to know. He felt bad about the possibility of using the other boy in that manner. He studied Satomi as he shifted again. Ken noted that he was pretty cute when he was sleeping. And really, he was a nice guy. And he seemed to like Ken. But he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

Ken jumped as Satomi yawned and stretched. He blinked his eyes open and smiled at Ken. "Morning," he said.

Ken smiled back. "Good morning."

"Feeling any better?"

Ken nodded. "I am, thanks." It was then that he noticed the brightness of the room. "What time is it?" he asked in sudden panic.

Satomi turned to his alarm clock. "About eleven."

"Oh no," moaned Ken. He struggled off the bed. "My parents are going to be so mad."

Satomi watched as Ken collected his things. "Are they super strict?"

"My dad won't be to upset, but my mom's going to be livid!" Satomi chuckled. "I'm serious!" said Ken, defensive.

Satomi shook his head. "Sorry, it's just, I've never actually heard anyone use the word 'livid'."

Ken blushed. "Sorry." He glanced around the room to make sure he had everything. "I better get going."

The other boy nodded and walked Ken to the door. "Hey, how would you like to hang out some time? I mean, just you and mean?"

Ken smiled nervously. "Um, sure. I'd like that. But I can't make any promises until I find out how angry my mother is."

Satomi laughed. "All right, I'll call you then." He grabbed Ken's wrist as he turned to go. With a smile he pulled him closer. He used his other hand to cup Ken's face and leaned in to give him a kiss. He laughed at Ken's blush as he pulled away. "You really are to cute." Ken's blush deepened. Satomi let go. "All right, you should go. Don't want you getting in anymore trouble."

Ken smiled. "I'll see you later." He turned to go.

"I'll call you!" Satomi shouted after him. And no matter how worried he was about his parents, he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, what has Ken gotten himself into? Heaps and heaps of trouble if I have anything to say about it. (giggles) Please, please review. And the next chapter will be out a heck of a lot sooner this time! 


	5. Meetings

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been having some horrendous writer's block for this story. But look, a new chapter and it hasn't been a year! That's progress!

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: shounen-ai, OCxKen, eventual Takeken, NCS in later chapters (but nothing graphic)

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 5: Meetings

It was another Thursday night, and this time the group of friends met up at a pizza parlor. Ken was picking at his pizza anxiously. Satomi was supposed to call after school, and his phone had yet to ring. It had been a month since they'd been officially seeing each other, and no one knew outside Satomi's immediate group of friends. He hadn't even told Daisuke yet. He wasn't sure how his best friend would react. Besides, he thought irritably, it wasn't as if Daisuke told him everything these days.

He looked up at a soft kick to his legs. Takeru was sitting directly across from him and was looking at him questioningly. Ken smiled and gently shook his head. He and Takeru had hung out a couple of times and they were beginning to be able to read each other. It was a little uncanny how easily Takeru could tell when something was wrong when Daisuke had never been able too and they'd been friends longer.

Ken tuned back into the conversation. Daisuke was teasing Hikari for her like of some Japanese boy band and Takeru joined in. Ken wasn't up to date with the pop scene, so he didn't really know who they were talking about. He listened anyway and laughed as Hikari grew more frustrated.

His laughter earned a sharp glance. "Don't tell me you're going against me too!" she exclaimed.

Ken put up his hands in protest. "Hey!" he countered. "I don't even know these guys."

Three shocked looks met his statement. "What?"

Daisuke just shook his head.

"How can you not know them?" asked Hikari, aghast. "They're only the most popular band in Japan!"

Takeru just chuckled. "You really got to get out more." The blonde turned to Hikari. "And they're not that popular. They just have a lot of fangirls cuz they're cute. They have no talent."

Hikari crossed her arms. "Name one band that's better than them."

"The Wolves." And that ended that argument.

"Takeru one, Hikari zero," tallied Daisuke. "You can't argue against family."

Ken laughed. "Yamato's band is about the only Japanese band I really know."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Still listening to that classical crap?"

Ken stiffened. "There is nothing wrong with classical music. And that's not what I was talking about. Most of what I hear these days is American."

"I didn't know you were into American music," stated Hikari, surprised.

Ken shrugged. "I'm not really. But my friends all listen to it."

Daisuke frowned. "What friends?"

"Oh, this guy in my class introduced me to his friends. We've been having lunch everyday for about a month. Eric's American, and he's been making us go through his music library." Ken smiled as he thought about the American's antics.

"Is that where you were when I called the other day?" asked Takeru.

"Yeah, it was Keiko's birthday." Ken stopped as he heard his phone ring. The caller ID told him it was the call he was waiting for. He smiled. "Excuse me, guys. I need to take this." He got up as he answered the call and stepped outside.

Takeru watched as Ken spoke on the phone. While he couldn't hear the conversation he could tell by Ken's mannerisms that this was not a normal phone call. He had that smile that used to only be reserved for Daisuke.

"Hey Daisuke?" he asked.

The redhead looked up with a pizza in his mouth. "Huh?"

"Ew, Daisuke that's gross!" complained Hikari.

The two boys ignored her. "Has Ken started seeing someone?"

Daisuke looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like, does he have a girlfriend?"

Now Daisuke looked shocked. He put down the slice of pizza. "Not that I know of, why? You know someone who likes him?"

Takeru sighed. "It's just the way he's talking on the phone right now. That's all."

Daisuke turned and watched Ken. "What do you mean? I don't see anything different."

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Never mind." As much as Daisuke had changed, he was still clueless sometimes.

"Besides," Daisuke continued. "Ken's never shown any interest in anyone. Plus, he would tell me."

Except for the fact that he had a huge crush on you. But Takeru kept the thought to himself. Daisuke didn't need to know that, and Takeru had never had it confirmed. It could have been a best friend thing. Still, Ken was now blushing and laughing while on the phone. He watched as the other boy hung up and walked back into the restaurant.

"Who was that?" asked Daisuke.

"A friend," said Ken vaguely.

"Which one?"

"You don't know him."

"So?"

Ken sighed. "His name's Satomi. He's the guy in my class I was talking about."

"So you're good friends now?" asked Hikari, watching disgustedly as her boyfriend continued to shovel pizza into his mouth.

Takeru watched a slight blush creep onto Ken's face. "You could say that."

Hikari glanced at Ken and smiled. "That's good. It's always nice to have people to study with."

Daisuke laughed. "Like Ken needs help studying."

Hikari rolled her eyes and sighed. "I didn't say he did. You study together for social reasons."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"We do it all the time!"

"That's not social!"

Takeru tuned out their argument and studied Ken. Something was up, Takeru was sure of it. If Satomi was just a friend, Takeru wasn't a natural blonde.

* * *

Takeru walked along the street letting his shopping bag swing to and fro with a feeling of accomplishment. His brother's birthday was coming up and it he had finally found a good gift. While he knew his brother would like anything Takeru gave him, he hated the idea of one of Yamato's fangirls giving the older boy a better gift.

He stopped as he spotted Ken with another guy. They were coming out of a movie theatre and it looked like Ken was trying to move the other guy's arm off his shoulders. The other guy laughed and whispered something. Ken blushed stopped fighting. He continued watching the interaction. To anyone else, it might seem like two best friends hanging out. But Takeru knew better. He would place bets that this was Satomi.

Ken suddenly looked in his direction and Takeru quickly turned his head. He thanked his luck that he'd chosen to wear a hat today. His blonde hair was usually a dead give away. He continued walking nonchalantly until he reached a place where he could spy on the two without being seen. He watched as the other guy, who he was sure now was Satomi, looked around. After seeing that no one was paying he gave Ken a quick kiss. Ken blushed and hit Satomi on the shoulder. Satomi said something and Ken shook his head with a smile.

Takeru's stomach dropped. So Ken was seeing someone. And he hadn't told any of them. Takeru got an uneasy feeling. Why wouldn't Ken say something? Sure he might not tell Daisuke out of spite. He knew their friendship was on rocky ground, though Daisuke failed to see it. But why hadn't he told Takeru? The blonde thought they were becoming good friends. Apparently not as good as he thought. He turned around and continued walking. His feeling of accomplishment from earlier was now gone.

* * *

Ken laughed as Satomi placed a naval hat on his head and began speaking stilted in English in a British accent. Eric just shook his head and wrinkled his nose. "Your English is not good enough for that," he complained.

Satomi stuck out his tongue. "Neither is your Japanese!" he fired back.

"Yeah, but I don't try to speak in other accents either."

"You know for someone who's British that wouldn't be an accent at all," Ken informed the American.

"Yeah, well I'm Californian and we don't have accents. Therefore that's the English you should learn first."

Ken rolled his eyes. Eric could say some pretty stupid things sometimes.

"That's stupid," said Satomi, placing the hat back on the shelf. "No one thinks they have an accent and everyone else does."

Eric shrugged. "Not my problem."

Ken and Satomi shared a look.

"Hey!" protested Eric. "No lovers' looks while other people are around."

They stared at Eric. "Lovers' looks?" asked Ken. Not that long ago the comment might have left him flustered. But he had now gotten used to his new friends' often crude behavior.

"Never mind," said Satomi. "He's just being Eric."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ken ignored him as he spotted blonde hair. "Takeru?" he called.

The boy turned. "Ken?" he asked, surprised. "Where have you been?"

A feeling of guilt settled in. He hadn't seen the blonde in two weeks, having had plans with Satomi both Thursdays. "Sorry, I've been busy. How are you?"

Takeru shrugged. "Can't complain. Although if you leave me alone with the love birds for one more week, I may have to come after you."

Ken chuckled. He heard a cough behind him. "Oh," he said turning. "This is Tashima Satomi and Eric Johnson. Guys, this is Takaishi Takeru."

"Hi," said Satomi simply.

Eric performed an elaborate bow. "It's nice to meet you."

Ken rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him, he's American."

Takeru laughed. "That's all right. Nice to meet you."

Just then Keiko arrived with Rinoka. "Takaishi?" asked Keiko. Takeru nodded. "Aren't you Ishida-san's brother?"

Ken watched a barely noticeable flinch before Takeru smiled. "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow! I'm a huge fan of your brother's music!"

"Thanks," said Takeru uneasily.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Eric. "Your brother's famous?"

Takeru scratched his head. "I guess you could say that."

"Cool!"

"Come on guys," said Satomi sharply. "We have to get going or we'll miss the movie."

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Well, it was nice to meet you Takaishi. I'm Mizumi. Tell your brother I wish him luck on the upcoming tour."

Takeru nodded. "Will do."

"Nice meeting you!" yelled Eric as Satomi dragged him out the store. Keiko and Rinoka followed.

"Sorry about that," said Ken.

Takeru laughed. "Don't worry about it. It happens sometimes."

"Ken!" called Satomi, sticking his head back into the store. "Come on."

"I'll see you later," said Ken, heading toward the door.

"You coming on Thursday?"

Ken turned and smiled. "Well I better if I don't want you hunting me down!" They both laughed as Satomi pulled Ken out the door.

* * *

So...kind of a slow chapter. But things will heat up in the next. Promise. There's actually only a couple more chapters left. Huzzah! Well, I hope people are still reading this. If you are, let me know. Which means review. I like reviews. If no one's reading, I have no reason to update. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. Okay, I'm done. 


	6. Fighting

A/N: I'm back! (woot!) This one actually came out a lot more quickly than I had hoped. This chapter does contain NCS, but I didn't go into the details.

Disclaimer: I dun own it!

Warnings: shounen-ai, OCxKen, eventual Takeken, NCS (but nothing graphic)

* * *

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 6: Fighting

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Ken asked, confused. Satomi had been in a bad mood ever since they'd left the store earlier that afternoon.

"You and that blonde. What's up with him?"

"Takeru? He's one of my friends. We've know each other since grade school."

"How sweet," Satomi responded sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ken, defensively. This was the first time he'd ever seen Satomi act like this.

"I don't like him."

"You just met him."

"What Japanese has blonde hair? That's totally not natural."

Ken sighed. "Yes it is. I think he has some French heritage or something."

Satomi leveled a look at him. "Oh, you know it's natural huh? What, you've checked?"

Ken may have been a bit naïve, but he knew what that meant. "What are you going on about! I've known him for almost ten years and his hair's always been that color. And so what if he dyes it? A lot of people dye their hair."

"Why are you defending him?" Satomi demanded.

"Because he's my friend! You're criticizing him and you don't even know him!"

Satomi leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry." He looked at Ken. "He just rubbed me the wrong way is all."

Ken walked up to his boyfriend who took him in his arms. "Why?"

"The way he was acting. It's like he likes you or something."

"Are you jealous?" asked Ken incredulously.

"So what if I am? If I'm not careful some guy's gonna come and snatch you away when I'm not looking."

Ken smiled. "Me and Takeru are just friends."

"So what's this Thursday night thing?"

"Me, him, and two other friends usually meet up Thursday nights. It's the only time all four of us see each other."

"And I've kept you away the last two weeks."

Ken shook his head. "It was my choice."

"Well, you should have told me. I won't make plans for Thursdays anymore."

"That would be nice." Ken smiled.

* * *

It was Thursday night again and they were all gathered at Daisuke's house. He had decided to treat them all to a recipe he had just mastered. Hikari was in the kitchen helping. Takeru was in Yamato's room having some sort of brotherly conversation. This left Ken alone on the couch with the TV on. Since he wasn't much of a television watcher he was a little bored. He had thought about helping in the kitchen but he didn't want to intrude.

Just as he was about to go into the kitchen anyway his phone rang. He smiled as he recognized the ID. "Hey Satomi," he answered.

"_Hey baby, how you doing?"_

Ken cringed. He hated this new term of endearment Satomi had picked up. But he dealt with it because it was too petty a thing to argue about. "I'm good."

"_Well I'm bored! Come over and keep me company?"_

Ken smiled. "I can't. It's Thursday."

There was a moment of silence. _"Oh right. Your date night with that blonde kid."_

Ken sighed. "First of all, he's the same age as us, so stop calling him 'kid'. Second of all, we've already been over this. Takeru and I are just friends. I thought you got that."

"_Can I help it if I don't like thinking about you two alone?"_

Ken rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. "We're not alone. I'm with two other friends."

"_Where are you? I'll come join you."_

Ken suddenly panicked at the thought of Satomi coming over. The others didn't even know he was dating a guy. Besides, this was his night with his friends. "I don't know, Satomi. I really think—"

"_What? Are you ashamed of me?"_

Ken flinched. "Of course not. It's just, these are our nights. We've all been friends for a long time, and I don't get to hang out with them often."

Satomi sighed. _"I'm not gonna win, am I?" _Ken remained silent. _"Just, you do care about me, right?"_

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, startled. "Satomi, what's going on?"

"_I don't know. I'm just in a weird mood, I guess."_

Ken thought for a moment. "Well, my best friend is trying out this new recipe, so I can't really bail. But I'll come over as soon as I'm done here, okay."

"_I guess. Just…tell me you care about me?"_

Ken blinked in surprise. Deciding to question him about it later, Ken humored him. "I do care about you, a lot. I'll see you later tonight."

"_All right. Can't wait to see you."_

"You saw me at school!"

"_But that was so long ago!"_

Ken laughed. "I'll see you later."

Satomi sighed exaggeratedly. _"Fine. See you soon, bye."_

Ken hung up, shaking his head with a small smile. Sometimes his boyfriend could be such a drama queen.

"Who was that?" asked Daisuke, from behind the couch.

Ken whirled around as Daisuke spoke. Upon seeing his friend he let out his breath and put a hand to his chest. "Daisuke, you scared the crap out of me!"

The red head raised an eyebrow. "I've been standing behind you for like five minutes."

Ken paled. "Oh, I didn't realize you were there."

"I noticed. Who was that?"

"A friend."

Daisuke crossed his arms. "It sounded like more than just a friend."

"Who did?" asked Yamato, coming into the room with Takeru.

"Apparently Ken's seeing someone, and failed to tell me." He glared at Ken.

Ken watched Takeru bite his lip behind Daisuke. Ken almost groaned. Something told him that Takeru knew about him and Satomi. "Daisuke, you're accusing me of something you have no proof about," said Ken rolling his eyes, hoping that if he dismissed it Daisuke would drop it.

"First you assured this person that Takeru was just a friend and then assured them that you cared about them!"

Many things happened at once. Ken blushed. Takeru's eyes widened in shock. Yamato raised an eyebrow. And Hikari came out to inform Daisuke that the vegetables were burning.

Daisuke closed his eyes and asked Hikari to turn off the flame. Ken braced himself for impact. The fact that Daisuke didn't use the word "her" told Ken that he'd already guessed most of it.

"Why would someone think you and Takeru were anything but friends?" asked Yamato, eyebrow still neatly arched.

"My friend's a bit delusional." Ken silently asked Satomi's forgiveness for the slight.

"What friend?" asked Takeru, curious.

"Satomi," answered Ken. He saw Takeru frown, but didn't have a chance to question it.

"That same guy you suddenly became friends with?" demanded Daisuke. "So you're dating him?"

Ken decided to change tactics. "So what if I am? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Aha!" exclaimed Daisuke. "So you admit it."

Ken threw his arms in the air in exasperation. "Yes, you've got me," he said, walking around the couch to face his friend directly. "I'm dating Satomi. He's my boyfriend."

Daisuke stared at him in shock. "Boyfriend?" he squeaked. "I didn't even know you were gay!"

Ken resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess it just never came up."

Neither one noticed the others inch out of the room.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Daisuke, that you've never asked whether or not I like guys. And I've never thought it was important enough to tell you."

"But we're best friends! We tell each other everything!"

Ken snorted. "Like you told me your dad was in jail?"

Daisuke's eyes widened. "You're still on that? That was ages ago!"

"It doesn't matter! That was an important thing and I would have wanted to be there for you. I'd like to always be there for you. But you've taken that away."

"What are you talking about?"

Ken closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Daisuke, obviously you've been a little preoccupied. I mean you have a girlfriend now. Just, sometimes you don't think about the people being left out."

"You're jealous of Hikari?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" snapped Ken.

"Then what are you saying?" exclaimed Daisuke, frustrated.

"That you're so caught up in your own little world that you forget you have a best friend!"

Daisuke sighed. "I'm sorry if you feel that way. If you want, we can hang out more."

"Forget it," said Ken irritably, rubbing his temples.

"Well what do you want me to do then!"

"Nothing! Nothing." Ken shook his head. "This is stupid. Just forget it."

"I can't forget that you've been dating some guy and you never even told me you're gay!"

Ken could feel himself begin to lose his temper. He had to get out of there before he blew. "Just leave it alone, Daisuke. It's not like you tell me everything either."

"Oh what? So this is just revenge?"

Ken looked at his friend sharply. "Revenge? Don't be ridiculous Daisuke. I'm just saying we don't spend a lot of time together anymore, so it's understandable that we wouldn't talk as much."

"Well excuse me for having my own life! I thought you wanted me to be happy?"

"I do!" exclaimed Ken, now losing his temper. "That's all I want. But excuse me if I don't like that your happiness no longer includes me!" He pushed past Daisuke and grabbed his coat from the rack by the door.

"Oh so now you're going to run to your little boyfriend? I suppose you tell him everything."

Ken glared at Daisuke. "That's right, that's exactly right. Learn how it feels to be left out." He left the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Ken was still seething when he knocked on Satomi's door. This wasn't the first time he and Daisuke had fought, but it was the first time Ken had gotten this angry. He couldn't even force a smile when Satomi opened the door with a grin.

"Hey baby!" he exclaimed. It didn't take long for him to notice something was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Ken pushed past him into the apartment and collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. "No," he answered simply, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Soon he felt gentle fingers massage his head. "What happened?" Satomi asked softly.

Ken shook his head slightly. "I got into a fight with my best friend."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

The massage stopped, and for a moment Ken thought maybe he'd insulted Satomi. Then he felt an added weight on the sofa. He opened his eyes and turned to find Satomi's face right in front of his own. Satomi smiled softly. "Do you want me to help you forget about it?"

Ken blushed and smiled shyly. Satomi chuckled and rewarded Ken with small kiss. "You're too cute when you blush."

Half an hour later found the two in a heavy make-out session. Satomi had dutifully helped Ken forget about his fight with Daisuke. However, reality came crashing back when he felt a hand in his pants. "Satomi!" breathed Ken. "Don't." He grabbed his boyfriend's wrist.

Satomi's lustful eyes flashed at Ken. "Come on, baby. You always make me stop," he whined.

"Satomi," said Ken more sternly.

"Baby," Satomi continued to whine. "Don't you love me?"

The question took Ken by surprise. "Love you?"

Satomi sat up and glared at him. "You said you cared about me. If you really do, you'll stop holding out on me."

"Holding out?" asked Ken, a little shock. Satomi had never been quite this forceful. "I told you, I'm not ready."

"Yeah, and next thing you'll never be ready." Satomi leaned close to Ken's face. "I bet you're ready for that blonde kid."

"What?" asked Ken, taken aback. He squirmed to try to get out of Satomi's hold, but his boyfriend was too strong. "Satomi, let me go."

"No."

"What do you mean no? You're hurting me!" Ken continued to squirm.

Satomi's grip tightened. "And you don't think it hurts me everytime you tell me no? I'm not gonna take that for an answer anymore."

Ken's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Now be a good boyfriend and listen to me."

Ken tried harder to get out of Satomi's hold. "What are doing? You're not yourself!"

Satomi laughed. "That's what happens when you're boyfriend drives you crazy." Satomi's hand continued the ministrations from earlier.

"Stop it!"

"You don't mean that, baby. Come on, just enjoy it."

After several tries proved unsuccessful, Ken stopped struggling. As his boyfriend refused his pleas, Ken could only let the tears fall.

* * *

A/N: (sobs) I'm so sorry!!! That scene was so hard to write, but it had to be done. What will become of Satomi's and Ken's relationship now? And what of Ken's and Daisuke's? I'll work hard to get the next chapter out even sooner than this one!

Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers: Spellcasterz, Dia-chan87, Mewmew2, Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, and Midnight808

And of course to anyone reading this fic. Keep up the great reviewing! (wink)


	7. A Much Needed Conversation

A/N: Hello again. I'm surprised no one's hurt me for that last chapter or come after me for taking so long to update. So sorry it's taken so long, but school's been seriously kicking my butt. But enough of my babble, onto the story.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Warnings: shounen-ai, OCxKen, eventual Takeken, NCS

* * *

Continuing Existence  
By CaramelAriana  
Chapter 7: A Much Needed Conversation

Ken sat on a bench in the park, watching a game of soccer between some elementary school kids. Earlier that morning he had slipped out of Megumi's bed and sneaked out of the apartment. He had gone home in a daze and taken a very long shower. Though he had tried to scrub away the dirty feeling, the soap couldn't penetrate that deeply. He was still sore, but the physical pain was numbed by the emotional pain he was in.

He hadn't felt this badly about himself since his post-Digimon Emperor days. Although logically he knew Megumi was the culprit in all of this, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow his fault. Maybe if he'd given in earlier, his boyfriend wouldn't have felt the need to take it. He closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. It didn't help that he'd also had a big fight with his best friend. His life was falling apart, and he didn't know where to even begin to piece it back together.

He was startled out of his self-pity by an additional weight on his bench. He turned quickly to find blue eyes looking at him in concern. "Takeru!" he exclaimed. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," said the blonde. "I didn't mean to." He paused and looked at Ken in concern. "Are you all right?"

Ken sighed. What was he to say? Of course he wasn't all right. He'd just been ra—taken advantaged of by his boyfriend and no longer had his best friend to turn to. "I've had better days," he finally allowed.

Takeru frowned in sympathy. "This may be none of my business, but that was a pretty nasty fight you had with Daisuke last night."

Ken flinched. "How angry was he?" Belatedly he wondered why he still cared.

Takeru shook his head. "You know Daisuke, he's a hot head. He was ranting and raving the whole night. Granted it was about you newly revealed sexuality and relationship status. I don't think he really got what you were trying to say. But I talked to Hikari."

"You what?" asked Ken, surprised and a little panicked.

"Hey, you're not the only one feeling left out," said Takeru with a shrug. "I kind of miss my best friend too. And it's crap to feel as if someone has replaced you. I know they don't mean to forget about us, but it's bound to happen. Hikari's a little more observant than Daisuke is. She'll make sure he recognizes when he's neglecting you." There was a pause. "If you even want to still talk to him, that is."

Ken buried his head in his hands. "I don't even know. Everything's gone to shit."

"Did I just hear the great Ichijouji curse?" joked Takeru. "What's going on Ken?" he asked more seriously. "It isn't just Daisuke, is it? Did something happen with your boyfriend?"

Ken silently cursed the blonde's accuracy. While his insight would make him a great psychologist some day, right now it made him a very irritating friend. At the same time Ken felt the need to tell someone. Just to get it off his chest. He needed someone else to reassure him that it wasn't his fault. He wasn't stupid. He'd had first-hand experience with what denial could do to a person. He let out a breath and lifted his head.

"Megumi," he started, and faltered. The tears were forming again and this time he didn't bother hiding them. "He forced—he was a little forceful last night."

Takeru gasped. "Ken he didn't!"

And now Ken silently thanked the blonde's insight. It saved him from having to explain himself. Stealing himself for a long conversation, he nodded.

"Oh Ken," Takeru whispered. He placed a hand on Ken's shoulder and Ken flinched. "I am so sorry."

It took a minute for Ken to relax under the blonde's touch. He took a deep breath. "It wasn't the first time he'd brought it up. But I never thought he'd—he'd—he took it from me dammit! I thought he cared about me, but he just wanted—just wanted—" Ken paused and took another breath. The tears had started to fall. "If only I had said yes earlier then maybe he wouldn't have—"

"No," said Takeru sternly. "Ken, this wasn't your fault."

Ken shook his head. "I should have fought harder. I should have been stronger. I should have seen it coming." He buried his face in his hands again and sobbed.

Takeru pulled him close to him. Ken stiffened but soon relaxed and allowed Takeru to hold him. The exhaustion from not having slept all night and the emotional stress combined with the soothing circles Takeru was tracing on his back eventually lead Ken to sleep.

Takeru sat on the bench, holding the brunette. A fierce anger was building, but the blonde would not allow it to break free yet. Careful not to jostle his sleeping friend, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he'd memorized long ago.

"_What's up?_" For some reason the sound of his brother's voice calmed Takeru a little.

"Hey oniichan. Can you pick me up from the park?"

Yamato chuckled. "_What, you need an escort now?_"

"Yamato I'm serious! I need you to bring you're car."

"_You sure have gotten lazy_."

Takeru closed his eyes and tried to ignore his brother's aggravating humor. "I have Ken with me and he's…had a rough night. He's sleeping now and I don't want to leave him on a park bench."

"_Oh?_" Takeru could almost see the raised eyebrow. "_Well, that changes the situation entirely. I'll be over in less than five minutes._"

"Thanks oniichan."

"_Hey, anything for you. See you in a bit._"

Takeru hung up the phone and allowed a grateful sigh to escape. As he waited for his brother he allowed his mind to entertain various ways he could kill Megumi.

Takeru sat at his desk, watching his sleeping friend lying in the bed. The blonde could hear Yamato in the kitchen, presumably creating something to "help lift Ken's spirits". He hadn't told his brother what had happened, and Yamato hadn't asked. It was one of those occasions that Yamato just accepted that one of Takeru's friends needed help.

The blonde still couldn't believe this had happened to his friend. No one deserved for such a thing to happen, but least of all Ken. And Ken had been through so much lately He'd helped his best friend get through a very difficult situation, only to be essentially abandoned at the end of it all. It didn't help that he'd also had a crush on the best friend, at the same time helping Daisuke get together with Hikari. Not that Ken had said this to Takeru, but the blonde could guess. For this to happen the same night Ken had fought with Daisuke was horrible. Takeru hoped whatever power was toying with Ken would be bored soon.

* * *

A/N: ... Yeah I know it was short. But the semester's almost over and that means the next chapter will be up much faster. And we've reached the turning point in the story (grin)

* * *


	8. Shining Knight

A/N: I'm baacckkk! Did you miss me? If not that's okay. But anyway this is the real Chapter 8 for Continuing Existence. I also have to admit an oops note. You may have noticed that in Chapter 7 Satomi's name suddenly changed to Megumi. Oops. I can't figure out how to edit the chapter without completely having to upload a new document, so until I figure out, just mentally replace Megumi with Satomi. The name is back to the original in this chapter. And now the long awaited:

**Continuing Existence**

**Chapter 8**

**Shining Knight**

Takeru leaned into the shadows of the night. The porch light of the apartment was either broken, or the owner hadn't bothered to turn it on. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were dug forcibly into his jean pockets. He knew why he was standing there, but he didn't know what to do with it.

Part of him wanted to scream, to shout, to throw something; which was quite saying something as Takeru was not a violent man. The other part of him knew that the best way to approach this was to talk calmly, but sternly. He tried furiously to keep his psychologist hat on. He was supposed to be caring and understanding.

Music blared from inside the apartment. With a sharp breath and set frown, he knocked on the door.

The door open and Takeru's fist flew before he could stop. Apparently caring and understanding were out of order this evening.

Satomi held his bloody nose and stared incredulously at Takeru. "What the hell!"

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that!"

Satomi chuckled behind his raised hand. "So the little blonde comes to play big bad protector. I knew there was something between you two."

Takeru's eyes went wide. "You think that is what this is about? You hurt my friend!"

At that point Eric and Rinoka ran up the stairs. "What the hell?" yelled Eric, forgetting his Japanese. He took one look at Satomi's nose and shove Takeru against the wall. "Who the hell are you?"

Takeru took a moment to regain his breath. "I'm Ken's friend."

Eric took a step back. "Ken? Then why the hell are you punching Satomi?"

"He's jealous!" sneered Satomi.

Takeru growled. "You raped my friend!"

Silence.

"Is that true, Satomi?" asked Rinoka quietly.

Satomi glared at Takeru. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Ken was fine!"

"Is that why I found him traumatized on a park bench? I bet he wasn't here when you woke up?"

"He was scared!"

Eric frowned. "Why would he be scared, Satomi?"

Satomi paused. "He was a virgin. It's just…nerves."

Rinoka looked at Satomi. "The first time can be scary. But I didn't leave the bed of my first time."

Eric turned to Takeru. "Where is Ken?"

Takeru shook his head. "Safe. Recovering."

Eric nodded. "And he told you Satomi raped him?"

"He told me he took advantage of him." Takeru glared at Satomi. "He blamed himself."

Satomi's glare intensified. "He was just playing coy."

Rinoka's hand flew so fast that no one realized she had slapped Satomi until a red mark appeared on his cheek. "You are scum," she said emotionlessly. She spit at his feet and walked away.

Eric looked between Rinoka and Satomi, and eventually ran after the former.

Takeru looked meaningfully at Satomi. "If I ever see you talk to, go near, or even look at Ken, no one will be able to find you." With that he stormed away.

He met up with Eric and Rinoka at the bottom of the stairs. Rinoka leaned against the building with a cigarette to her mouth. "How badly is he hurt?"

Takeru frowned. "Physically he's fine."

Eric shook his head in disbelief. "We should call the cops."

Rinoka snorted. "Right. Because the police are so often on the side of a male victim of rape."

Eric's shoulders slumped. "How about a psychiatrist?"

Takeru shook his head. "He's never been keen of them. But he's in good hands with me and my brother."

"Can we see him?"

Takeru hesitated. "I think…for now he just needs to rest and try and pull himself together. But I'll tell him your waiting for his call when he's ready."

Rinoka flicked her cigarette and put it out with her toes. "Let him know that Satomi is dead to us."

Takeru nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Takeru walked back into his brother's apartment. The TV was on. He walked into the kitchen to find Yamato plop a tea bag into a cup of hot water. "You're back early."

Takeru looked at him blankly.

Yamato turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to your hand?"

Takeru looked at his hand only to find dried blood on his knuckles. He shrugged. "I had a run-in with an idiot."

"Is it your blood?" Takeru shook his head. "Right on." He walked past him into the living room.

Takeru blinked and shook his head. He still wasn't sure if Yamato was a godsend, or a nutcase. Nevertheless he followed his brother into the living room. Yamato placed the tea on the coffee table, in front of a silent Ken. He stood up and looked at Takeru. "I should get going. Let me know if you need anything."

Takeru nodded.

Yamato looked between Ken and Takeru meaningfully. "I mean anything." With that he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Once again Takeru was left completely confused by his brother's words. Deciding to try to decipher them later, Takeru sat down gingerly next to Ken.

Ken jumped and turned to Takeru.

"Sorry," mumbled Takeru.

Ken shook his head. "No I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous."

Takeru frowned. "Yamato brought you some tea. It's probably chamomile."

Ken nodded and obediently picked up the cup. "Sorry to be such a bother."

Takeru looked at Ken sternly. "You are no bother at all."

Ken looked out the window. It was late. "My parents are probably worried. I should go home."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

Takeru weighed his options. "Why don't you call your parents and let them know you're staying here?"

Ken turned to him, surprised. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not!" The blonde smiled. "You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh I couldn't!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I fall asleep in front of the TV all the time." It was a lie, but Takeru considered it was appropriate given the circumstances.

"You're mom—"

"Is out of town."

A look of concern flashed through Ken's eyes.

"My door locks."

Ken sighed. "I trust you." He forced a small smile.

* * *

Takeru sat in front of the TV after he had checked—again—to make sure Ken was okay. The raven-haired man had fallen asleep. Some late night game show was on, but Takeru wasn't watching. The unfortunate thing about being a psychology major was that he had learned to overanalyze his own thoughts and emotions.

He was surprised at his actions that night. He was not typically a violent person. There had been moments in his past when he had lashed out in anger. He chuckled to himself as he recalled his most dramatic standoff with Ken. Despite those moments, he had grown to become a generally calm and stable young man. He didn't go around hitting people just because he was angry. Of course this situation was beyond anything he had dealt with before, but his professors would still be disappointed in him. A good psychologist simply did not lose control.

Satomi's accusations and Yamato's…suggestions had also caused Takeru to examine his feelings. He knew he considered Ken a good friend. He knew Ken was a kind and caring person. He knew he missed Ken we he was gone. He knew he was hurt when Ken hadn't talked to him in a while. He knew he felt queasy when he first discovered Ken was seeing someone. Most importantly, he knew he preferred men.

Takeru sighed as he finally admitted to himself that he was, in fact, in love with the man sleeping in the next room. If this had been any other day this revelation would not have been cause for concern. If Takeru had thought Ken was single and available, and everything had been as it was, he would have gradually increased the time they spent together. But Satomi had ruined that.

With a groan Takeru placed his head in his hands. There was nothing he could do. Ken needed a friend, not someone chasing after him. Daisuke couldn't be that friend, and though Rinoka and Eric were obviously on Ken's side, they may serve as too much a reminder of Satomi. Takeru would bury his feelings, and be the friend to Ken no one else could be.

* * *

A/N: Okay, it has been a while. It's possible my writing style has changed. I'm sorry if it's not consistent. I also cannot guarantee how soon the next chapter may be up. Hopefully soon. I've got to dust off the old creativity!


	9. Normality's Evasions

A/N: Okaaaayyyyyy…So yeah this took a while but it's up a whole lot sooner than the last chapter! And the fact that this chapter is up so quickly is completely due to my new co-author: Mie Ame! So please give her a warm welcome! (Cheers and applause)

Mie Ame: Thank you! I would like to say that I'm fascinated working with the awesome CaramelAriana! And that I had so much fun co-writing this chapter. Truly amazed with the results! =D

Thanks Mie Ame! And now (dun, dun, dun) onto the story!

**Continuing Existence**  
**Chapter 9**  
**Normality's Evasions**

Despite the screams of protest going through his head, Ken attended school that Monday. For the first time in his life he was not early to class. He sneaked in just as the professor began his lecture. He snagged a chair in the back and quickly looked around the room. He saw the back of Satomi's head in the middle of the room. He pulled the hood of his sweater tighter around and his face, and hoped Satomi would slip into slumber like he did for every class.

Ken's anxiety made the class seem even longer. Finally the professor excused the class and Ken rushed out of the classroom before Satomi could see him.

He walked swiftly toward the entrance to the school and pulled out his cell phone. Noticing he had a missed call, he dialed his voicemail, expecting the message to be from Takeru. Instead another familiar voice came on. _"Ken. I know you were in class today. I saw you run out. I'm hurt that you're avoiding me. Yes, I'm still mad that you ran to that blonde, but I'm willing to forgive you. Call me when you get this, and I'll let you make it up to me."_

Ken blanched as a click sounded, indicating Satomi had hung up. Looking worriedly around Ken picked up his pace. He was extremely relieved to see a familiar blonde standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey Ken!" Takeru said brightly as he waved the raven-haired man over. "Did you decide what you want for lunch?"

Ken shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I think I just want to go home."

Takeru took in Ken's unusually pale face. "Are you okay?"

Ken took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I'll be fine. I just need a nap."

Takeru frowned in concern as Ken walked past him. "Where are you going?"

"To the subway?" The answer was a question in itself. He had to take the subway to get home, he figured Takeru knew that.

Takeru smiled. "I made Yamato drive me here. He can drop you off at home."

Ken's eyes widened in surprise. "Your brother shouldn't have driven here just for me."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Please. I love making Yamato do mundane tasks for me. It keeps his fame from going to his head."

Ken shook his head and chuckled, but followed his friend to a nice looking car with a slightly irritated, older blonde leaning against the hood.

"It's about damn time," said Yamato irritably. "I'm not your personal chauffer."

Ken looked at Takeru in concern.

Takeru glared at his brother. "You are so rude, you know that?" He turned to Ken. "Ignore him. He's hung over. He tried to out-drink Taichi."

Ken glanced at Yamato and noticed the baseball cap and unnecessarily dark sunglasses. He grinned. "I thought no one could out-drink Taichi?"

Yamato glared, although the effect was lost due to the heavy sunglasses. Takeru laughed. "Haven't heard of anyone doing it yet, though Yamato still tries."

The older blonde mumbled something unintelligently and crossed the car to driver's side. "Hurry up and get in or your ass can walk home."

Takeru chuckled and opened the back door for Ken. After Ken got in Takeru climbed in behind him. "What am I? Driving Miss Daisy?" Yamato growled.

Takeru rolled his eyes. "Yes, we are all impressed of your knowledge of American movies." He turned to Ken. "It was American Movie Sunday on some obscure channel on the TV yesterday."

Ken shrugged as he had never heard of the film. He spent the drive in silence, letting the blondes' bickering distract him from his anxiety.

In what seemed like far too short a drive, they reached Ken's apartment complex. "Can you wait for a minute Yamato?" Takeru asked. "I'm gonna walk Ken up."

Yamato looked to his brother through the rearview mirror. "Are you serious?"

"Please?"

"That puppy dog look doesn't work for me."

"I'm really okay," said Ken meekly.

Yamato's gaze shifted to him. He sighed. "Don't worry about it Ken. I'm a bastard when I have a headache."

Takeru snorted, but managed a "thank you" before he closed the car door. The two friends walked silently together as they approached the elevator.

Once the elevator doors shut and they moved upward, Takeru asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ken smiled. "I'm fine."

Takeru waited beside Ken as he searched his bag for his key. Just as Ken found it, the door opened. Both boys jumped in surprise, but calmed when they saw the face of Mr. Ichijouji.

"What are you doing here?" Ken asked, still a little breathless from the surprise.

His father raised an eyebrow. "I live here."

Ken rolled his eyes. "I know that! Why aren't you at work?"

"So sorry, sir. I'll try to remember to check in with you before I decide how to spend my day."

Ken blushed and Takeru hid a chuckle behind his hand. Few people knew that Mr. Ichijouji had an incredible sense of humor.

Mr. Ichijouji nodded at the blonde. "Hi Takeru. We haven't seen you in a while?"

Takeru nodded. "Life can get pretty busy sometimes," he said evasively. If the older man picked up on any discomfort from the two boys he didn't show it. "Well, I better get going. Bye Ken, bye Mr. Ichijouji."

"Bye Takeru," they responded, almost in unison. Takeru smiled and left.

* * *

Hitoshi tapped softly on his son's door. When there was no answer he cracked the door open. Ken was sleeping on the bed with his arms around a picture of him with Wormmon. With a sigh, Hitoshi softly closed the door. As he suspected, something was bothering his son.

* * *

"_Are you sure you're okay going out to dinner? We could always stay indoors and have Yamato cook for us."_

Ken shook his head as he responded. "I'm sure. I need to get out. I'm sick of staying at home, dodging phone calls. Besides," he said with a frown, "I don't want to risk bumping into Daisuke just yet."

There was a slight hesitance on the other end of the phone call. _"Okay, if you're sure…"_

"I'm sure Takeru. I'll meet you at the Odaibakaihinkōen Station in a little bit."

"_All right. See you soon."_

"Bye." Ken hung up the phone and pulled on his shoes. He walked out to the living room and told his parents where he was going.

"Be safe," his mom cautioned.

"Have fun," his father said with a smile.

Ken smiled back and assured that he would—to both—and walked out the door. As he walked to the elevator he wondered about his father's recent demeanor. He had almost been…gentle with his son. As if he was fragile. The last time he had been treated like that was after he ran away so many years ago. Granted, this wasn't nearly as severe, but still it was unsettling. He briefly wondered if Takeru had said something to him, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was an unspoken rule among the digidestined that they didn't bring in parents unless absolutely necessary.

He allowed himself to forget about his dad's behavior, and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was Friday evening, and it was the first time that week he was able to relax a little. He had managed to avoid Satomi and his many phone calls. He had even managed to avoid Satomi's friends. Takeru had told him that they had ditched Satomi, but he couldn't be sure it was true. They had been Satomi's friends first.

With the cool of the evening and the "success" of the week, Ken let his guard down just a little bit. Just as he was about to turn into the Shibaura Futou Station, a hand grabbed his wrist. In a panic Ken whirled on his attacker and froze in fear as he came face to face with Satomi.

"Ken." His heart beat rapidly at the tone of Satomi's voice. "Well, you've been a bit difficult to get in touch with. You never answer my calls, never respond to my messages, and avoid me at school. You know that isn't nice baby. It really hurts my feelings. I thought you loved me."

Ken's eyes darted around, hoping to find someone to call out to. But the station was strangely empty for a Friday afternoon.

"Don't be worried, baby. I told you I'd forgive you. I told you that you could make it up to me."

Ken shook his head in shock. "Don't—don't call me that," was all he could get out.

Satomi looked at him in confusion. "Call you what, baby?"

"That!" Ken sputtered. "I don't want you to call me that. I'm NOT your baby. And I don't want—don't NEED your forgiveness." His protests seemed to spur him on and he began to struggle to get out of Satomi's hold.

"There you go playing hard to get, again," said Satomi. "You know how that makes me feel." He pulled Ken closer to him. Ken tried to push him away, but Satomi forced an aggressive kiss.

Ken pushed even harder, but it only upset Satomi further, who growled and twisted Ken's fist back.

"Listen you ungrateful bitch! You sent that stupid blonde to my house and he nearly broke my nose! I saw you with him every day this week. You think I don't see? Don't see that you tried to replace me with that _gaijin? _You're lucky I'm willing to take you back!"

Ken finally got his other hand up in Satomi's face and forced his palm up against his aggressor's nose. With a howl Satomi let go of him and covered his still frail nose. Ken took advantage and ran straight for the station entrance. Adrenaline pumped through his body and he managed to vault over the station's security gate, not wanting to take the time to scan his card through. A security guard yelled after him but he continued running and got onto the train just as the doors closed. He collapsed against the opposite wall with a hand over his chest, trying to catch his breath.

His phone signaled a text message. When he looked at it Satomi's words glared menacingly: _This isn't over. You belong to me!_

Ken shut his eyes against the tears forming. He vaguely wondered if perhaps the gods were punishing him for something. He thought back to how he used Satomi to get back at Daisuke and grimaced. He was certainly getting his just rewards now. He opened his eyes to notice every eye in the compartment staring questionably at him. He blushed and found an empty seat with no neighbors to hide in.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the speakers announced Odaibakaihinkōen Station. With a sigh of relief he rushed off the train and looked around carefully. Once he was convinced that he was safe, he walked toward the sculptures he promised to meet Takeru near.

He spotted the blonde first and quickly walked up to him.

"Oh! Hi Ken!" the blonde said enthusiastically. His smile faded as he observed Ken's face more closely. "Are you okay?"

Ken looked over his shoulder and back to the blonde with a shiver. He knew by now that there was no way he would trick the blonde into believing nothing happened, but he felt exposed standing outside. "Let's figure out where to eat first."

Takeru looked at Ken in concern. "Well, Palette Town is close by. We can see what's open there?"

Ken nodded and let Takeru lead the way to the mall.

Once seated with food in front of them Takeru approached the subject again. "What happened?"

Ken sighed. "I think Satomi's been watching me."

"What?" asked Takeru furiously. "What do you mean?"

Ken shivered and rubbed his wrist. "He found me at the station. I didn't even see him. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

Takeru closed his eyes and ran a hand through his blonde hair, calming himself. He opened his eyes to look at Ken seriously. "Did he hurt you?"

Ken shrugged and looked down. "Not really," he mumbled.

Takeru held out a hand. "Let me see."

With a sigh Ken showed Takeru his wrist. The entire area was red and bruises the size of fingertips were forming. Takeru gasped as he saw the marks. "That bastard!" he growled. Luckily the restaurant was busy enough that no one paid them any attention.

Ken pulled his wrist back. "I really just want to forget about it," he whispered.

Takeru sighed and nodded. "Okay." He kept his murderous plans to himself and took it upon himself to distract Ken over the meal.

After dinner they tried to walk through the mall, but Ken was too jumpy to be around so many people. So Takeru led them outside to walk along the water. They were on the wrong side of Odaiba to see the rainbow bridge, but the giant Ferris Wheel was a nice sight in itself, and its lights reflected beautifully off the water.

"Did you hear about Jou and Miyako?" asked Takeru with a grin.

Ken shook his head. "No. What happened?"

"They're dating!" the blonde answered with the triumph a person has when sharing an unknown piece of gossip.

"What?" asked Ken in surprise. "I always thought he liked Mimi?"

Takeru shook his head. "So did I. But I guess Miyako's a lot like Mimi after being taken under her wing, and she's smarter." They both chuckled, silently hoping they'd be forgiven for it.

"I guess I could see them together," said Ken. He chuckled. "First Hikari and Daisuke. Now Jou and Mimi. Who's next?"

"I'm placing bets on Yamato and Taichi," said Takeru mischievously.

Ken stared in shock. "Really?"

Takeru laughed. "Definitely. But don't tell Yama I said so."

Ken shook his head. "But they fight all the time!"

"Yeah, well neither one of the them has really dated since the Sora drama. And they're always together. And Yama is such a girl!"

Ken laughed loudly. "I'm so going to tell Yamato you said that!"

"Don't you dare," Takeru warned jokingly.

Ken sniffed the air and frowned, looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing?" asked Takeru.

"It smells like rain."

As if they were the magic words, the two friends suddenly found themselves in the downpour. Takeru looked at Ken with new admiration.

"What?" asked Ken self-consciously.

"You're psychic."

Ken laughed. "Better than psycho. Which you have to be to become a psychiatrist."

Takeru playfully pushed Ken. "You're such a brat."

The two friends laughed and played in the rain like they were kids again. The play stopped when Ken sneezed and Takeru shook his head. "We should probably get inside before you get sick."

Ken was about to respond when he sneezed again. Takeru laughed and looked around. They had wandered into a neighborhood during their game of tag. Takeru tried to blow his wet hair out of his eyes to no avail. He impatiently pushed his hair back. Ken started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" asked Takeru indignantly.

"You look like a wet puppy!" Ken gasped between breaths.

Takeru tried to glare at his friend, but the laughter was contagious and he started chuckling. "Whatever. I think we're pretty close to my place. So let's head over there and dry off."

The friends were greeted by a concerned mother. "What on earth did you boys do? Play around in the rain?" They laughed. "A shower for both of you!" she said with a frown. "You're going to catch a cold!"

The two friends laughed as they walked down the hall to Takeru's bedroom. Takeru grabbed a towel and some dry clothes for Ken. He carried them to bathroom and started the water. "Here you are sir," he said with a bow. "Just leave your wet clothes on the bathroom floor, and I shall make sure to throw them in the dryer. Shall I inform Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji that you will be staying here tonight?"

Ken shook his head in amusement. "No really Takeru. It's not that late. I can catch the train."

"Nonsense," he said, keeping up the charade. He laughed and dropped the act. "My mother would never let you walk all the way to the train station when you could easily stay here." As if to close the argument, Takeru spun on his heel and closed the door as he left the bathroom.

Ken laughed to himself. It had been such a relief to have Takeru by his side all week. He knew just how to make him laugh and forget about the things that worried him. He noticed small things, like when he was upset. He wasn't used to having such a friend. Daisuke would always be his first best friend, but Ken often felt like he gave more than he received in that friendship. Daisuke just wasn't this observant.

He stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the hot water flowed over his back. He hadn't realized how much tension he had been carrying in his shoulders. Keeping in mind that Takeru would also need hot water, he showered quickly and stepped into the clothes Takeru had given him. They were a little large, but the pants luckily had a drawstring.

Ken called to Takeru to let him know the shower was ready before he walked into the living room to prove to Ms. Takaishi that he was properly cleaned and dried. This proved insufficient as she forced him into a seat at the kitchen table and brought him a cup of hot chocolate. She had put whipped cream on the top without being asked, and Ken briefly wondered if this was where Matt got his obsession with hospitality and food.

He was still sipping his hot chocolate when Takeru walked into the dining room. The blonde had a pair of sweatpants low on his hips, and was shirtless. He had a towel around his neck which he had apparently used to dry his hair, as the blonde strands were haphazardly laying around his head. A single drop fell from his hair and dripped down his back. Ken followed the drop with his eyes and blushed.

Ms. Takaishi walked out of the kitchen with another mug of hot chocolate as she heard her son enter the room. She set the mug down and looked at the blonde with disapproval. "How many times do I have to tell you? Wear a shirt at the table!"

Takeru looked at himself and glanced at Ken. He blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled, heading back to his room. "Habit." He hurried down the hall.

Ms. Takaishi shook her head. "Boys!" She turned to Ken. "I'm sure you have better manners at home Ken."

Ken smiled. "Of course. My mother would have a fit."

Ms. Takaishi sighed as she turned back to the kitchen. "I keep hoping someday that you will rub off on him."

Ken chuckled to himself. Takeru came back in with a t-shirt on. "I'm appropriate now Mom!" he called as he sat down at the table. He looked at Ken and rolled his eyes. "Parents," he muttered.

The woman came back out of the kitchen with a spoon. "I called Mrs. Ichijouji. She said it was fine for Ken to stay over. And she wanted to tell you boys to act more responsibly." Both shared meaningful looks. She ignored them and continued. "I'm going to bed. I got called to Yamaguchi and have to leave early in the morning."

"Okay Mom," Takeru said. "Are you gonna put the spoon back first?"

Ms. Takaishi looked confused. Then she looked at the spoon and laughed. "I supposed so." She put the spoon in the sink and started toward her bedroom. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight."

"Oh and Takeru? Can you give your brother my blessings when you see him tomorrow?"

"Sure thing mom." Ken raised an eyebrow in question. "We're having a party to send off Yamato on The Wolves' tour," explained Takeru. "Hey!" exclaimed Takeru, suddenly getting an idea. "Why don't you come to the party tomorrow?"

"Um…" Ken said slowly. "I don't know. If it's at Yamato's place, Daisuke will be there."

Takeru shook his head. "You can't avoid him forever, Ken. And I'm sure he'll want to make amends. You're his best friend." Ken snorted. "I mean it, Ken. Yeah things have been rocky, and he's a little dense, but he's not going to purposely throw away your friendship." Ken sighed. "Besides, Hikari will keep him in check. And we could always lock him out on the balcony if he acts like an idiot."

Ken laughed. "All right, you've convinced me. I just hope we don't fight and ruin Yamato's party."

"Oh, please," said Takeru. "Taichi will be there, and he's always grumpy when Yamato leaves on tour. I'm sure they'll be throwing punches, so no one will pay attention to you and Daisuke."

Ken hoped Takeru was right.

* * *

Phew! What a chapter! And things aren't settled yet! Thanks to Mie Ame the next chapters will be up a hell of a lot sooner. If you haven't read any of her stories check out her page. She has written Ben 10 stories in English and Digimon fics in Spanish. (Tell me you're impressed that she's bilingual!)

As always, reviews are appreciated. And flames will not be tolerated. It is way too hot for that kind of thing. (Wait til winter when I will need some warmth.)


	10. Party at a Band Dude's House

Mie Ame: Well, we're reaching the end of this story... I think I'm going to cry with all these mixed feelings! (Don't want it to end! ;_;) But, good things have to end some time to let ground for other things to come. And this fic left me with a bunch of good things (like a new friend in my incredible co-writer! =D), so I'm not sad, just emotional. We still have a couple of things to settle before we say "The End" though... ^.~

Ari (otherwise known as CaramelAriana): That's right, it ain't over yet. And even more good news. Thanks to Mie Ame's help, you won't have to wait so long for the final chapters. I get distracted, but she keeps me in check! ;] Well enough of my jabbering, on to the fic!

**Continuing Existence**

**Chapter 10**

**Party at a Band Dude's House**

Ken fidgeted nervously as Takeru knocked on the door. The blonde looked at his friend. "Calm down, Ken. It's not going to be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," Ken muttered.

Takeru sighed and then frowned when no one came to the door. He knocked more loudly.

Finally the door swung open. "Hey guys!" said Yamato looking a little frazzled. Takeru raised an eyebrow. Yamato laughed. "Sorry, we just dragged Akira off the table."

Ken looked at Takeru questioningly, but Takeru shook his head as if to say "don't ask".

Yamato moved away from the door and left it open for the two friends to walk in. "Make yourselves at home," he said over the slightly too loud music. "There's beer in the fridge, other drinks on the counter, and...well, Akira took all the jello shots."

"Hence the standing on the table," said Takeru.

"Yes," Yamato answered with a frown as Akira draped himself over Yamato's shoulders.

"Hey Takeru!" he slurred. He looked at Ken. "You're girlfriend is very pretty." He then turned and stumbled after another band member. Yamato sighed and followed him.

Ken was still blushing. "That's the first time someone mistook me as a girl."

Takeru laughed. "I wouldn't take it personally. Akira would probably try to flirt with a lampshade right about now."

Ken chuckled. "That's going to be one hell of a hangover."

"Did you just swear?" asked Takeru amused.

Ken rolled his eyes. "It's really not that surprising," he said as he followed Takeru into the kitchen.

"Do you want a Coke?" asked Takeru holding up a bottle.

Ken nodded. "With rum please."

Takeru looked at Ken in shock. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Ken shrugged. "It's been an interesting year."

"Indeed."

At that moment Sora leaned over the kitchen bar. "Hey you two!" she said cheerfully. "Takeru can you mix me a drink while you're at it?"

"Sure thing. Rum and Coke okay?"

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

"I like your new haircut," said Ken, taking his drink from Takeru.

Sora smiled in delighted surprise. "You noticed?" She patted her hair. It had been cut to just below her ears and fell in layers. Streaks of dark blonde highlighted her hair. "Are you drinking?" she asked in surprise.

"Why does everyone react like that?" Ken asked, slightly irritated.

Sora shrugged and took her own drink. "I just always thought you were pretty straight-laced."

Takeru chuckled. "Well, he's not really that strai—" He was cut short as Ken elbowed him in the ribs.

Sora just looked at them as Takeru doubled over in laughter. "Right... Well, don't hide out in the kitchen. Come join the fun. Jou brought Miyako along and Hikari's here, of course. Daisuke's trying to beat Koushiro at some video game." She rolled her eyes and wandered off.

"Shall we?" Takeru asked. Ken shrugged and motioned for Takeru to lead the way.

As they emerged from the kitchen they got a new appreciation for how many people were at the party. The living room was packed as people stood and talked. Akiru was dancing in the hallway as Yamato and Yutaka tried to convince him that the shot glasses of water were actually vodka. Ken didn't see very many people he knew.

"Most of these are friends of the band members." Ken nodded. He sometimes forgot that Yamato had a very wide circle of friends. And he knew that Yamato was not as close to the second generation digidestined.

Hikari greeted them as they moved their way to the couch. "How are you guys?" she asked.

"Great!" said Takeru, smiling at his best friend. Ken felt a little anxiety that had nothing to do with the crowded room. The blonde looked at the video game engrossed Daisuke. "Did you talk to him?"

Hikari sighed. "I did. He promised to behave but that was before the jello shots."

"I thought Akira took all the jello shots?" asked Ken in confusion.

Hikari shook her head. "He _finished_ the jello shots. There were a few rounds before that."

"You seem pretty sober," Ken pointed out.

She shrugged. "I know how to pace myself."

Takeru chuckled. "I can't believe Akira got drunk off jello shots. He will never live this down."

"You should have seen how much he had." The three jumped as Koushiro entered the conversation. He was predictably drinking a very innocent glass of Sprite.

"I didn't notice you guys finished," said Hikari as Daisuke hugged her from behind. "Daisuke!" she chastised as she pried off his arms. "No PDA!"

Daisuke pouted but then turned to the younger men. "Hey guys! How are you?"

"Good," said Takeru with barely concealed amusedment.

"Hi," mumbled Ken. Daisuke looked at his best (?) friend. "Hey, you wanna help me look for something in my room?"

Ken secretly smiled at Daisuke's attempt at subtlety. He nodded and followed Daisuke down the hall.

"Look Daisuke—" Ken started.

Daisuke held up a hand. "Don't worry, I'm not as drunk as Hikari thinks I am. I just get away with more if I act like it." He smiled. "Ken, I'm sorry. I know overreacted that night. And after talking to Hikari she pointed out how much each of us is ignoring you and Takeru." He sighed. "I guess I got all caught up. You know, she was the girl I could never have, and now we're dating." He smiled sheepishly. "I know I've put you through a lot over the past couple of years, and I haven't exactly shown any gratitude." He ended in a shrug. He watched Ken and fidgeted uncomfortably.

There was a lot that Ken wanted to say, but he didn't say any of it. He knew that what Daisuke said took a lot. Daisuke was not one to openly express his feelings, or apologize. So Ken bottled down all of his tears and harsh words and looked at his friend in false shock. "Wow," he said, pretending to be speechless.

"What?" asked Daisuke nervously.

"That was really mature," said Ken with a smirk.

Daisuke sighed in relief and lightly punched Ken. "You jerk!" he laughed. "So we're okay?" he asked seriously.

Ken nodded. "We're okay."

Daisuke grinned and wrapped his arm around Ken's shoulders. "Good. Now let's go enjoy the party!"

The party eventually dwindled down until only the digidestined were left. Even Yamato's band members had left, Takashi and Yutaka nearly carrying Akira out to the car.

Ken smiled to himself as the group of close friends relaxed around the living room. He was just buzzed enough to be inexplicably happy. He had his best friend back and a new friend in Takeru. He thought of something and turned to Daisuke. "What are you gonna do since Yamato's leaving?" Daisuke looked at him in confusion. "I mean, is Yamato still going to pay rent?"

Daisuke's eyes lightened in comprehension. "Oh that. Taichi's gonna move in!" He and Taichi high-fived.

Hikari rolled her eyes and Takeru groaned. "Oh no. I am never coming over. This apartment is going to be a mess!"

"That's what Hikari's for," said Taichi cheerfully. "Ow!" The cheerfulness faded as Hikari pinched him.

Ken shook his head. "This is not one of your better ideas."

Daisuke pushed his friend with his shoulder. "Oh, and you would be a better choice? Well, Yamato already offered the room to Taichi. I mean, you could share my room, but that might be awkward if your boyfriend came over."

All conversation stopped abruptly. Ken's heart thrummed against his chest violently as every eye turned to him.

"Boyfriend?" squeaked Miyako.

"You're gay!" asked Taichi tactlessly.

Daisuke's eyes had that deer-in-a-headlight look. As if to make up for his slip he placed his arm around Ken and drew him close. "Yes, he is. Does anyone have a problem with that?" He glared at the room, daring anyone to answer.

Sora broke the uncomfortable silence. "Of course not," she answered with a smile. "Ken, we love you no matter what."

Yamato nodded. "I mean, I eventually got over your evil genius phase," he said playfully. "Being gay is nothing compared to that."

Ken grimaced. "Thanks, I think."

Everyone laughed.

"So you mean I never even had a chance?" Miyako finally asked in frustration.

"What do you mean by that?" Jou asked.

Miyako grinned at her boyfriend. "Nothing..." The others just shook their heads.

"So who's the special guy?" asked Taichi.

"Uh..." Ken hesitated. "There is no special guy."

"What about that Satomi guy?" asked Daisuke in confusion.

Takeru watched as Ken paled and a barely perceivable look of fear entered his eyes. "That's done," said the blonde, saving his friend from answering. "They broke up about a week ago." Ken sent the blonde a look of thanks.

Daisuke turned to his friend. "What happened?" he asked. "It wasn't me was it?" He suddenly looked concerned.

As Ken flinched Takeru was about to answer again, but Yamato gently took him by the wrist and motioned for Takeru to follow him to his room.

Ken sighed as he watched the brothers leave the room. "I really don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. Everyone in the group took the hint and started up their previous conversations. Hikari moved over to the two best friends as Daisuke looked at Ken with hurt in his eyes. "It's not you," Ken hurriedly reassured his friend. "It was just...messy. And I'd rather not think about it."

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "Did he hurt you?"

Ken swallowed down the panic that was building. "I...just...don't worry about it Daisuke."

The redhead was about to protest when Hikari placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand Ken. You can tell us when you're ready to talk about it."

Ken gave the woman a small smile. He would have to do something for Hikari. He had spent the past year being jealous of her, and here she was fixing his friendship with Daisuke and pretty much telling Daisuke to change the subject.

"So how about those Dodgers?" said Ken playfully.

Both his friends looked confused. "What are dodgers?" Daisuke asked.

Ken sighed. "Never mind. It's a phrase my American friend uses." He stopped and felt sick to his stomach. He had no idea if he was still his friend. Satomi had probably gotten to all of his friends from school.

At that moment Takeru walked out looking slightly embarrassed. Yamato followed with a humorous smirk on his face. Ken looked at Takeru questioningly, but the blonde just shook his head. "Are you ready to go Ken? I can't imagine you're parents being happy at spending two nights out of the house."

Daisuke looked between the two with a little jealousy. "Have you been hanging out together a lot?"

Ken shrugged, shoving away the reason he had been spending so much time with Takeru. "A bit. His mom made me stay the night yesterday after we got caught outside in that storm."

Takeru realized Ken was oblivious to the concealed anger behind the question. He looked at Daisuke with a grin. "Don't worry, Daisuke," he said. "I'm not replacing you. I could never be that bone-headed!" Takeru dodged the fork that Daisuke had mysteriously found and laughed.

Ken shook his head at his friends' antics and waved Yamato over. "Do you have any mouthwash?" The entire room looked at Ken in confusion. "What?" he said. "My father probably won't mind but mother will have a heart attack if she smells alcohol."

His friends laughed. "Do you party regularly?" asked Yamato in amused approval.

Ken blushed. "Just a little..."

Yamato shook his head and showed Ken where the mouthwash was in the bathroom.

After both Ken and Takeru had fresh smelling breath, they said goodbye to their friends and left. As they walked to Ken's house they laughed about the events of the party, especially Akira's drunken antics. They both made sure not to mention Satomi.

They were still laughing at one of the night's stories when they arrived at Ken's door. The front door opened and Mr. Ichijouji looked at them. "You do realize most people quiet down at this time of night?"

"Sorry," they both mumbled.

"It's good to see you again Takeru. Why don't you come in?"

Takeru bowed his thanks and walked into the Ichijouji apartment. He and Ken both took off their shoes as Mrs. Ichijouji came into the room.

"I really hope you don't make a habit of this," Ken's mother said. "It's disrespectful to come home at such an hour."

"It's my fault Mrs. Ichijouji," said Takeru respectfully. "I invited him to my brother's going away party and we lost track of time."

The woman's face softened at Takeru's words. She always had the idea that Takeru was a very responsible young man. "Where is your brother going?"

"He and his band are about to go on tour."

Mrs. Ichijouji nodded. "Well I do hope they are safe. I hear stories about rock bands."

"Mom!" exclaimed Ken, embarrassed.

Takeru smiled sweetly. "My brother's band is very responsible." Both boys had to hide their amusement at the white lie.

The woman nodded. "That is good to hear." She turned to Ken. "I suppose you've already eaten then?"

At that moment Takeru's stomach growled. Ken looked at the blonde in shock and then bent over laughing.

Ken's father looked at the friends, pleased. Takeru obviously brought out a side of Ken that Mr. Ichijouji had not seen in a while. He hoped that he was reading the connection between the boys correctly. "Why don't you boys order a pizza? Your mother and I were on our way to bed anyway. Just keep it down."

The friends nodded their agreement and Ken's father left some money on the table.

After dinner the Ken and Takeru retreated to Ken's room. The blonde raised an eyebrow when he entered. "You still have bunk beds?"

Ken blushed. "I never really had a reason to change them."

Takeru chuckled. "Well, that's lucky for me. Now I don't have to sleep on the floor!"

"I would never make you sleep on the floor," Ken said seriously.

Takeru smiled. "Your mom is still a little overprotective, isn't she?"

Ken sighed. "It's hard for her, I think. She's afraid if I grow up I'll pull away from her again."

Takeru grimaced in response to the old memories.

"On the bright side I think she wants you as her son."

Takeru laughed. "I'm just that amazing."

Ken playfully shoved his friend. "You are so humble," he said sarcastically. He pulled some fresh sheets over the top bunk. "I'd rather not have you as a brother though."

"Why not?" asked Takeru, pretending to be hurt.

Ken paused as he realized what he just said. Why didn't he want Takeru as a brother? He was a lot of fun to be around. He was always very caring. He had helped him come to terms with Daisuke and Hikari's relationship. He was there for him when the..._incident_...had happened. He was even being protective as he made sure Ken never walked home alone.

Then Ken remembered how safe he felt when he was with Takeru. And how he felt when Takeru had gotten angry about Ken's bruise. He remembered how the blonde looked after the rain had forced all his hair into his eyes. He remembered the small knot in his stomach when Takeru smiled at Hikari and the butterflies when Akira mistook Ken as Takeru's girlfriend. The way he felt about Takeru was like...like...like the way he used to feel about Daisuke.

He almost groaned out loud as the realization hit him. Why was he always getting himself into hopeless situations?

"Ken, are you okay?" The question shook Ken out of his thoughts and he realized had stopped making the bed as he stared into space.

"I'm fine," Ken said with a forced smile. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

Takeru looked at him strangely, but dropped the subject.

Ken restarted his attempt at making the bed as thoughts raced through his mind. He could not do this to himself again. He was not going to fall in love with another straight guy! But other thoughts came forward. Takeru had said before that Hikari wasn't his type. Hikari was a very kind and pretty girl, exactly what Ken would picture Takeru to like. Could that possibly mean that Takeru liked...boys?

Ken had once again failed to pay attention to his surroundings. As he turned from tucking in a corner he quickly realized his knee had met air and he went sprawling of the bed. Right on top of the blonde.

Takeru groaned in pain and Ken jumped up with a yelp. With a mumbled apology he raced out of the room and into the bathroom.

Still lying on the floor Takeru looked at the door in confusion with a slight blush on his cheeks. That was a really strange reaction for the raven-haired man. Takeru shook his head and picked himself off the ground as Ken's phone started vibrating on the desk. Takeru ignored it until it stopped. Then the phone started vibrating again. And again. After the fourth time Takeru finally picked up the phone, annoyed. He was about to say Ken would be right there when a familiar voice started speaking.

"_Ken? Ken are you there? I know you're confused, but we can work it out. I need to see you. That blonde has you all confused. Let's just talk." _There was a strange sound in the other man's voice. _"Fine, don't talk to me right now. But at least let me see you. I'll meet you tomorrow night. We can meet behind the school's auditorium." _There was a pause as the other man waited for a response. _"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't make me come look for you."_ Takeru had heard enough and ended the call.

Ken re-entered the room, seemingly recovered from his fall. "Is something wrong, Takeru?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, no." He searched his mind for an excuse. "I was just remembering that Daisuke and Taichi will be living together."

Ken frowned. "Don't remind me. I am not going to be visiting if it smells like sweat, leftovers, and air freshener."

Takeru raised an eyebrow. "You think they'd actually use an air freshener."

They laughed. "Let's get to bed," said Takeru. "Like you said, it's been a long day."

Ken nodded in agreement and waited until Takeru had climbed onto the top bunk to turn off the light.

It was a while before either man fell asleep, both plagued by their own thoughts.

* * *

Ari: Well, it seems like everything is falling into place. Or is it? *evilgrin* What else do these authors have in store for our heroes? Find out next time on-

Daisuke: Cut the drama.

Ari: How did you get out of your box? You're not even a major character in this fic!

Daisuke: About that...anyway ignore Ari's antics, grovel at Mie Ame's feet, and please review. The next chapter will be up soon, after Ari takes a little trip.

Ari: Where am I going?

Daisuke: *smirk*


	11. It All Comes Down to This

Ari: And we're back! Just don't tell Daisuke I escaped his "prison". In any case, this is the last chapter of this fic. And you thought it would never come! Thank you Mie Ame!

Mie Ame:Yeah, the final chapter! I just want to know what everyone things about it. I am SO amazed with our teamwork. Looks like Ari and I, we both live in the same crazy world! (and we also have so much in common...it's a little scary... XD) Hope you guys have enjoyed this fic. I know I have (and also the unexpected collaboration). We may be seeing you again... Who knows? ;)

**Continuing Existence**

**Chapter 11**

**It All Comes Down to This**

It was a crisp night as Takeru walked through the empty campus. If he was of another mind he might have noticed how eerie the college seemed without halls filled with bustling students. However, his thoughts didn't allow for such trivial distractions. He was on a mission, and that was all that consumed his mind.

The blonde approached the back of the school's auditorium. Though there were light posts, most of the area was covered in shadows. Takeru was reassured of his decision not to tell Ken about the phone call. If Ken had come by himself, there would have been no one to hear him if there was trouble. Now there would be no one to hear Satomi.

The young man was already there, obviously waiting for Ken. Takeru smirked as Satomi spotted him. "What are you doing here?" Satomi growled. "Where's Ken?"

"That's really none of your concern," said Takeru coldly.

"It damn well is my concern!" Satomi yelled. "He is _my _boyfriend. How dare he send you! I told him we needed to talk!"

Takeru cocked his head to the side. "Oops. I guess I forgot to pass the message."

Satomi's eyes narrowed in rage. "You..." he said menacingly.

Without warning Satomi threw all his weight into a punch. He stumbled after his fist failed to connect. Takeru had entered that cold, calm state that he had only experienced a few times before. Everything around him seemed to slow down and he was able to react to Satomi's punches just in time to dodge them.

"You can't keep him away forever," Satomi said, panting heavily. "He's mine!"

"He's nobody's but his self."

They stared at each other waiting for the other to make the next move. Takeru waited patiently as Satomi tried to catch his breath. Finally Satomi grew frustrated with Takeru's calmness and threw himself at the blonde. Takeru stepped to the side and grabbed his opponent's arm, twisting it behind his back and forcing Satomi to his knees.

"You really shouldn't bother Ken anymore," Takeru said coldly. "It wouldn't be good for your health."

"Screw you, _gaijin_!" Satomi spat. "This is none of your business! You're just some spoiled brat who's trying to steal _my_ boyfriend!"

Takeru made a face of disgust and threw the other man to the ground. He turned from Satomi and walked away without a word, effectively showing that the other man wasn't worth his time. He could feel Satomi's hate-filled glare on his back, but Takeru ignored it.

He shook his head as he exited the school grounds. He shouldn't have even bothered. If there was one thing his psychology classes had taught him, it was that you could not argue with a raving lunatic. They lived in a world of fantasy and would not even consider reality.

* * *

The following week continued without drama. Ken had no knowledge of Sunday's confrontation, and it seemed Satomi had learned his lesson as he never once harassed Ken. Takeru had even assured Ken that the raven-haired man's school friends supported him. They had completely turned their backs on Satomi and were able to help Takeru help Ken.

However, Takeru could not help but notice that something had changed between him and Ken. Ken seemed to be more spaced-out than usual. Often the blonde could sense Ken watching him when he thought Takeru wasn't looking. Anytime they brushed against each other, even if it was just a hand, Ken would blush.

Takeru worried that perhaps Ken knew the blonde like him. He thought he had kept any hints under tight wraps. Certainly Yamato wouldn't have said anything. He didn't want to make Ken feel uncomfortable after everything he had just been through.

Of course, there were other explanations. Ken's inattention could be caused by Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder from the rape. Takeru was nowhere near qualified to diagnose anyone, but he knew the symptoms of PTSD. However, that didn't explain Ken's staring at Takeru or the constant blushing.

Takeru rarely let himself consider the other reason. But as the blonde continued to observe his friend, he couldn't help but start to think it was the best explanation. Could Ken really like the blonde the same way Takeru liked him? As the week wore on Takeru began to let the hope creep in. He would not act on his suspicions though. He would wait patiently until Ken was ready to even think about a relationship. Until then, he would continue to be the best friend he could.

Takeru was not the only observant person in Ken's life. Mr. Ichijouji didn't know exactly what had been going on, but he had some suspicion. He suspected that the "Satomi" friend had been more than that. And by Takeru's sudden persistent presence in Ken's daily life, Mr. Ichijouji suspected Satomi no longer held that position. By Ken's distress no more than two weeks ago, he suspected it had been a messy break up. What he did not know was whether or not Takeru was the new Satomi, or if the blonde was just offering support to his son. He did know that whether or not they were officially together, but he could clearly see they both felt strongly about one another. He remembered that his wife had said something about wanting Ken to find a nice girl to give her grandchildren. She would be sorely disappointed. Let it never be said that Mr. Ichijouji lacked gay-dar.

However, if Mr. Ichijouji new the extent of the details he did not know, Takeru would be the least of Satomi's problems.

* * *

It was a Saturday night as Ken walked down the streets. He was on his way to meet Takeru at a local coffee shop. Takeru had insisted he pick Ken up, but Ken explained that the night air would be good for clearing his head. Oddly Takeru hadn't argued, but Ken was too relieved to question it. He enjoyed having the blonde around all the time, but it gave Ken little opportunity to think about his new found crush. Ken was a logical person by nature, and he liked to examine every angle of his emotions.

Ken was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that a car had begun to follow him. The car pulled up beside the young man. Ken finally noticed when two hands grabbed him and pulled him into the car.

As Ken untangled himself in the passenger seat, he looked around, wide-eyed. His heart stopped as he realized the driver was none other than Satomi. He looked around again to see if there was any chance for escape, but the car was moving far too quickly for him to jump out of the passenger door.

"What do you want?" he demanded, deciding that if he couldn't get away, he at least wouldn't show how frightened he was. He tried to sneakily grab his cell phone out of his pocket, but at soon as he pulled it out Satomi snatched it and threw it to the back seat.

"I just want to talk to you," he answered. "I tried to do things the easy way, but that little blonde brat just keeps getting in the way. So I had to take a more dramatic approach."

"By kidnapping me!" Ken asked in shock.

Satomi frowned. "I just want to talk. I want you to know it's okay. I know you love me."

"I _don't_!" Ken insisted. "I don't love you."

"Of course you do," Satomi said matter-of-factly. "You told me how much you loved me before we made love."

Ken felt a wave of nausea. "I told you I cared about you. Before you forced me! Being forced to have sex is NOT making love!"

Satomi snorted. "I see that blonde has convinced you that his lies are the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Ken asked. "You know what it doesn't matter." He stared straight ahead at the road and attempted to calm himself. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Satomi. I don't like you anymore. I certainly don't love you. You have hurt me so badly. I'm sick of being threatened. I'm sick of going anywhere by myself. It's over." He turned back to the driver. "Do you understand me? It is over."

Satomi's eyes narrowed as he watched the road. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Ken." He turned down a dark, narrow street. "I've tried. I've given you everything I have and you still reject me. You throw me away for that stupid blonde."

Ken was silent.

Satomi sighed as if reaching a decision. "You don't even deny it." He frowned and pushed the gas pedal to the floor. The speeding car drove faster.

Ken's eyes widened as the docks of Tokyo Bay quickly grew closer. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

"If I can't have you, no one can."

The calm statement was the last thing Ken knew before everything went black.

* * *

Takeru looked at his watch again and grew more worried as the hands indicated it was getting later. He had been sitting at the cafe for an hour. Ken was supposed to meet him there forty-five minutes ago. He had tried Ken's cell phone, but it kept going straight to voicemail. Takeru got up from his table and walked outside for the twentieth time. He looked down both ways of the sidewalk, hoping to see his friend walking toward him. He could not get rid of the feeling of dread that was beginning to settle in his stomach. He knew he should have been more insistent that he pick Ken up, but he wanted to give his friend some space.

After getting the answering machine at Ken's house again Takeru decided to make a desperate call. As he was about to dial the police he received a text message. Hoping it was from Ken he almost dropped his phone as he hurriedly opened the message. He growled his frustration as he read the message from Taichi: _Where are you?_

He typed a hurried answer: _Waiting for Ken at a cafe._

The response was immediate: _Text me the directions and stay there!_

Confused, Takeru texted Taichi the directions. He entered a near panic state as he thought of why his brother's best friend would be so cryptic. Not two minutes later a car sped around the corner and rushed toward the blonde. It screeched to a stop right in front him.

Taichi opened the passenger door from inside. "Get in." Takeru had barely closed the door when the car took off.

"What is going on?" asked Takeru, gravely concerned.

Taichi never slowed down or took his eyes off the road. "There's been an accident."

Takeru's stomach dropped. "Is Yamato okay?"

The brunette glanced at him in confusion before turning back to the road. He shook his head. "It's not Yamato, it's Ken. He was found in a car halfway submerged in Tokyo Bay. He's at the hospital. I came to find you as soon as I dropped off Daisuke and Hikari."

"How did you find out?" asked Takeru, now wishing they could magically transport themselves to the hospital.

"Ken's parents called Daisuke as soon as they found out. They thought he might know something."

"He didn't." It was more a statement than a question.

Taichi shook his head. "Of course not, but Ken's parents wouldn't know that. Daisuke figured you might have some idea, and Hikari knew you would want to be at the hospital."

Takeru didn't answer. If this had anything to do with Satomi, there would be hell to pay.

The car blew through the parking lot of the hospital and swung into an emergency spot. They both jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. They ignored the nurses yelling at them and flew into the elevator just as the doors were closing. After indicating the floor, they both waited impatiently for the doors to open. As soon as they entered the lobby Takeru spotted Daisuke and rushed to him.

"What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

Daisuke shook his head. "They found Ken and his...ex-boyfriend in a car in the bay. The car was upside down and the police arrived just in time before the car was filled with water. Someone was walking along the docks and called it in. Otherwise..." he faded off, not needing to finish the sentence.

Takeru's breath hitched when Daisuke mentioned Satomi was also in the car. Adrenalin was still pumping through his blood and he was pretty sure he could easily rip Satomi's head off if the other man was in front of him.

After what felt like hours, Ken's parents came out of the room and walked toward the group. Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes were still red with tears. Mr. Ichijouji looked twenty years older. His eyes connected with Takeru's and he gave a forced smile. "Ken's asking for you," he said quietly. "You go ahead while we talk with the doctors." Takeru nodded and moved quietly to the room. He vaguely heard one of the doctors mention broken ribs, whiplash, and a concussion.

He tapped lightly on the door and walked in. Ken turned toward the sound and gave a half smile. He lifted his hand in a pathetic attempt at a wave.

"Hey," Ken said. His voice sounded far away and scratchy.

Takeru frowned. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He chuckled and then cringed as pain wracked his sides.

Takeru ran to the bed. "The doctors said your ribs are broken."

"Yeah. I can't really feel...anything because of the morphine." His speech was slurred. "I guess I just can't laugh."

The blonde shook his head. "There's hardly any reason to laugh."

Ken frowned. "I have to laugh. Otherwise I might lose it." He gently shook his head. "I can't believe he tried to kill me."

Takeru growled. "I'll kill him myself."

Just then a pair of police officers entered the room. "Mr. Ichijouji. We need to ask you some questions." They turned to the blonde. "Will you give us a minute?"

"He can stay," said Ken softly. The officer looked like he wanted to argue. "Please?"

The second officer's face softened. "If it's all right with you he can stay."

The first officer sighed. "Fine. But you need to keep quiet. We need to hear the story from the victim."

Both boys frowned at the word "victim" but nodded that they understood.

One officer took a chair while the other moved to stand over the bed. "So, the young man in the car with you. He was your friend?"

Ken hesitated. "Kind of...not really."

"What do you mean?" the officer pushed.

"We hadn't talked in a while. We had...gotten into a fight."

The officer nodded. "Did you notice any odd behaviour? Had he been drinking or maybe taking drugs?"

Ken struggled to remember the conversation before the crash. He shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think he had. But he was really angry."

"Mmhm," said the officer distractedly. "Do you know if he's ever shown signs of depression?"

Ken looked at the officer in confusion. "Not that I know of. But he has been really...angry. And he wasn't making much sense in the car."

"Do you remember what happened right before the car entered the bay?"

Ken blushed as he remembered Satomi's last words.

The officer saw the blush. "Mr. Ichijouji, if you know something, it is important that you tell us, no matter how embarrassing it may be."

"My parents," Ken protested.

The second officer spoke up. "Everything you say here is strictly confidential. It will only be used in determining what happened, and in court if necessary."

Ken began to panic at the word "court".

The first officer stepped in to reassure him. "You are not a suspect. We are approaching this situation with you as a possible victim." He looked at the blonde. "Would you like your friend to leave before we continue?"

Ken shook his head. "He knows." He took a deep breath. "Satomi was my boyfriend. We broke up two weeks ago."

"Why did you break up?"

"He...he raped me," Ken stuttered.

The officers looked up in surprise. "Did you file a report?" asked the second officer.

Ken shook his head. "No. I, I just wanted to forget about it."

The first officer looked like he was going to press on, but his partner sent him a look and gently shook his head. He sighed softly and redirected his questions. "Do you think this had to do anything with the break up?"

Ken nodded. "He confronted me last week, but I was able to get away from him. I hadn't heard from him since, so I thought he had finally decided to leave me alone. Then tonight I was walking to meet Takeru," he nodded toward the blonde, "when suddenly a car drove up and I was pulled inside. When I realized it was him I wanted to get out, but we were driving too fast. We argued and I told him it was over. And then..." Ken shuddered.

"And then what?" the officer pressed.

"He said that if he couldn't have me, no one could," Ken said quietly. "And then he drove into the bay."

"When he said that," began the officer, "what was his emotional state?"

Ken struggled to find the answer. "I don't know. He was angry. But then he was calm. It was weird." The officer nodded and a nurse came into the room. "I'm sorry officers, but it's time for another dose of drugs. He needs his sleep."

The officers nodded. "I think we have what we need."

The nurse looked at Takeru. "You too. Out."

Ken grabbed Takeru's hand as the nurse shot a drug into an IV. Ken could feel the immediate effects of the drug. "Don't leave me," he mumbled as his eyes began to feel heavy.

Takeru looked at the nurse. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, you can stay." She left the room muttering to herself.

The officers looked at the pair. "Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Ichijouji." The first officer looked pointedly at Takeru. "We would like to talk to you once he's asleep." Takeru nodded and they left the room.

The blonde pulled his chair closer to Ken's bed. "Oh Ken," he sighed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

"S'not your fault," Ken slurred. Soon he was snoring.

Takeru smiled softly and the noise. Ken would never believe him if he told the young man he had snored. He sighed and continued to sit with Ken, never letting go of his hand.

Ten minutes later the officers walked back into the room. "We'd like you to step into the hallway so we don't disturb the patient," they told Takeru. He sighed but let go of Ken's hand and followed the officers into the hallway.

"Were you aware of this situation?" The second officer picked up the interview and immediately jumped to the questions. The softness with which he treated Ken was absent.

Takeru nodded. "Yes, I knew what had happened."

"Did you ever confront Mr. Tashima?"

Takeru blinked in confusion. "You mean Satomi?" The officer nodded with a frown. "Sorry, I never knew his last name. But yes, the night after the...incident," Taker knew Ken's parents were down the hall, "I went to Satomi's house and told him to leave Ken alone. After Ken saw him at the train station, Satomi tried calling him on the phone while I was at Ken's house. Ken was out of the room and the phone kept ringing. Finally I answered it and before I could say anything, Satomi was telling me—well, he thought I was Ken—to meet him behind the auditorium at the college. I never told Ken about the call and met Satomi myself. He tried to attack me but I was able to defend myself and told him again to leave Ken alone."

"And after that?"

Takeru shook his head. "I never heard from him again. And he seemed to have finally left Ken alone."

"How was his emotional state that night at the college?"

Takeru sighed. "To be honest, officers, he was really delusional. He was convinced that he hadn't done anything to hurt Ken and kept saying I was taking Ken from him. He was really possessive."

The officer nodded as he wrote down more notes. "In your opinion," he asked, "do you think that Mr. Tashima attempted to kill Mr. Ichijouji along with himself."

"Himself?" asked Takeru.

The officers looked at each other. The first officer spoke up. "Mr. Tashima died of a brain contusion. He died almost on impact."

Takeru let out a breath. His shock only lasted a minute, and then he became angry. That could have very easily been Ken.

"Do you think Mr. Tashima drove into the bay with an intent to kill himself and Mr. Ichijouji?" the officer repeated.

Takeru blew his hair out of his face. "I wouldn't put it past him. He was crazy and obsessed."

The officers could see the emotional toll the recent revelations were taking on the blonde and decided to ease up. "Those are all the questions we have right now. Will you please write down you contact information in case we have any other questions later on?"

Takeru did as he was told. Once dismissed he walked back into the lobby toward his friends.

"Are you okay?" asked Hikari when she saw the look on his face. She hadn't seen her best friend this furious in a very long time.

"I hope that bastard rots in hell," he said dangerously. Daisuke and Taichi looked at the blonde in shock, but Hikari just placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Who?" she asked.

"Satomi." With a growl of frustration he turned around and punched the wall. "First he hurts Ken multiple times and then takes away the satisfaction of killing him myself!"

Someone cleared their throat behind him. He whirled on his heel, ready to strike out at the person, but stopped as he realized who it was. He blanched. "What, exactly, has been going on?" Mr. Ichijouji looked at Takeru seriously.

Takeru's anger faded away and was replaced by embarrassment. Everyone in the room was looking at him in surprise. Takeru allowed himself to fall against the wall and slide down to the floor.

"Takeru?" Mr. Ichijouhi prompted.

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I really think Ken should tell you himself."

Mr. Ichijouji looked at him levelly. "My son's condition is very fragile at the moment. I would prefer not to put him through any more stress. I know Ken was dating that Satomi kid." His wife gasped in surprise. He turned to her. "Yes, dear. Our son is gay. It was really quite obvious." He turned back to Takeru, who was just as shocked to learn that Mr. Ichijouji knew as much. "I also assume that they broke up, if Ken's short lived depression is anything to go off of. So tell me. What was he doing in a car with that boy that was floating in the Tokyo Bay?" He tried to stay calm but his voice rose at the last sentence.

Takeru flinched at the older man's tone of voice. He mentally asked for Ken's forgiveness for what he was about to tell his parents. He relayed everything that had happened over the past few months. "I thought he had gotten the hint after I confronted him, since Ken didn't hear from him. I should have known better."

"So that's why you always walked Ken home from school," Mr. Ichijouji said in realization.

Takeru nodded. "I was trying to protect him." He dropped his head. He had failed. He and Ken had both let their guard down and now his friend was in the hospital. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mr. Ichijouji crouched in front of him.

"This wasn't your fault Takeru. You have been such a good friend to my son, and have gone above and beyond for him. Thank you." They shared a look and reached a mutual understanding. The room fell back into silence as both men secretly cursed the fact that they could not kill Satomi themselves.

* * *

It was very early the next morning when Takeru got off the phone with his brother. He had tried to convince Yamato not to come home early. He had succeeded in that Yamato was not about to jump on the first bullet train home. The older blonde had insisted that he would talk with his manager and do some juggling to cut the tour short so he could be home weeks earlier.

Taichi and Hikari had fallen asleep against each other in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Takeru could feel Daisuke's gaze boring into him. The redhead had been in out of a light sleep all night, but remained mostly silent even when he was awake. He heard Daisuke take a breath and prepared himself for the coming question.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" the redhead asked.

"It wasn't for me to tell," the blonde answered easily. He could feel Daisuke's glare and turned to him with a sigh. "Honestly Daisuke, I didn't feel it was my place. And a lot of it happened while you guys were fighting. I'm sure that's why he didn't go to you."

Daisuke dropped his eyes, defeated. "But he went to you."

Takeru shook his head. "No, I just happened to be there the day everything started going downhill. I saw him in the park and could tell something was wrong. He wouldn't have told anyone but I wouldn't leave him alone until he told me what was wrong."

"He trusts you now," said Daisuke sadly.

Takeru smiled at his friend. "You're still his best friend," he said earnestly. "Things have just been a little rocky between you two. Every friendship goes through a rough patch, just ask Taichi and Yamato." Daisuke smiled at that. "He still needs you, now more than ever."

Daisuke looked at Takeru in appreciation, but there was a realization that sobered the look. "Still, he'll turn to you first." Takeru didn't say anything, because he didn't want to tell Daisuke why he thought that was.

Their conversation was interrupted by Ken's parents walking into the lobby. "Have either of you slept?" asked his father.

"Not really," said Daisuke as Takeru shook his head.

"He's lucky to have such good friends," said Mrs. Ichijouji appreciatively. She seemed to be coming to terms with her sons newly announced orientation. She looked at Takeru. "He's awake and asking for you again."

Takeru nodded and glanced at Daisuke. The redhead's look seemed to say "I told you so", but he waved Takeru toward Ken's room.

Takeru walked in and smiled at Ken. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Ken shook his head. "No. And now my head feels all blurry." Takeru chuckled at the description. "So my parents know everything now..."

Takeru looked at his friend apologetically. "I'm sorry Ken, but—" He stopped as Ken shook his head.

"You didn't tell them about the rape."

"I didn't think they needed to know."

Ken smiled at him. "You're a better friend than I deserve."

"You deserve everything," said Takeru earnestly.

Ken searched Takeru's eyes as the blonde leaned toward him, emphasizing his statement. Ken didn't know if it was the brush with death that made him so bold, or the drugs that made him careless, but he took Takeru's hand and pulled the blonde closer. After only a moment's hesitation he planted a kiss on Takeru's lips, damning the consequences.

He needn't have had to worry, as Takeru certainly wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Ari: Well, there you go! But before you guys throw rocks at me, there is an epilogue coming soon. And a bonus chapter that Mie Ame convinced me to write. ;-] So stay tuned!

Daisuke: *panting* There you are!

Ari: Eep! Mie Ame, help me! *running away*

Mie Ame: *at Daisuke* There YOU are! *opens a box that reads "Secret Weapon"* Hikari!


	12. Epilogue

Ari: Well, it's finally here. The end of this fic. I'm so sad! *cries loudly* Oh, and for all the forgotten disclaimers, Ame and I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Although I will own it all when I take over the world!

Daisuke: There you are! *lassos Ari* You're worse than Arukenimon.

Ari: I take offense to that.

Daisuke: Shut up.

Ame: That's not nice!

Daisuke: I brought you birthday cake...

Ame: Ooohhh... *eats cake*

Ari: Nooo! Her one weakness. Now who will help me?

**Continuing Existence**

**Epilogue**

The soft, pink flowers fell in a gentle rain, covering the ground with a delicate carpet. As Ken relaxed against the ancient tree he felt a sense of peace with his surroundings. Sure Daisuke was practically screaming into the microphone of the portable karaoke machine with Taichi and Hikari as back up—though Hikari was clearly trying to maintain her composure—Ken thought it was one of the best outings he'd had all year.

Several months had passed since his hospital stay, and a lot of changes had occurred. He was mostly healed from the accident, though at times his ribs were still sore. He still had nightmares, but they were becoming few and far between.

Ken was startled from his daydreaming by the appearance of a tall blonde. Yamato gracefully took a seat by Ken and offered him some sakura mochi. "A mochi for your thoughts?"

Ken chuckled at the remark even as a blush crept up his cheeks. "Well..."

Ken was saved by another blonde's appearance. "Is he bothering you?" asked Takeru. He glared at his brother.

"I was just giving him some mochi!" said Yamato defensively.

"Hey Takeru!" yelled Daisuke. He ran up to the blonde and tugged his arm. "It's your turn to sing!" Takeru's eyes widened and he started to shake his head. "Oh come on! If Yamato can sing then I know you can too!"

Takeru sighed and tok the microphone. He walked over to the machine and selected a song. As the music started Takeru turned to face Ken. Sky blue met periwinkle as the blonde began to sing.

"_Before I know it, I'm watching you. Still standing diagonally behind you. Am I the focus of your heart?_"

"You know," said Yamato, "I think he really likes you."

"Do you?" asked Ken with a smile. "I guess I'm really lucky."

"Yeah you are," said Yamato leaning back against the tree. He was trying to play cool as the conversation grew serious. "He is my little brother after all."

"Well, I really like him too."

Yamato studied the younger man. "That much I gathered. How much is really?"

Ken blushed and looked down at the sakura covered ground. Picking up and dropping the petals he whispered, "I love him."

"Good," said Yamato. "I would hate to have to teach you a lesson about how much my brother deserves." He smiled sweetly, but with an edge of danger.

Ken looked at Yamato ad felt uneasy by his protectiveness. "For some reason I wish my brother was here to protect _me_." He meant it to sound like a joke, but it came out flat.

"Well, that's what brothers do," Yamato responded matter-of-factly. He noticed Ken's face take on a look of regret. "Hey, I'm sure your brother would do the same." Ken blushed but didn't respond. "Besides, now you have someone to take that job." The brunette looked at him sharply with a touch of confusion. Yamato smiled and continued. "You're pretty much family now. So I guess I've got to step in as your older brother too. I know it's not the same but..." Yamato trailed off.

Ken smiled at the older blonde. "Thanks, Yamato."

They continued in silence as Takeru's song came to a close.

"_You used to cry all the time. Now you're standing in the light. All I want to know is: Who is the focus of your heart?"_

As Takeru sang the last note he smiled at Ken.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in the band?" asked Yamato. "Just say the word and it's done. He draped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "Seriously. A psychiatrist doesn't earn as much as we do!"

Takeru chuckled until he saw the panic in Ken's eyes. Yamato noticed. "What's wrong Ken?"

Ken shook his head. "You are kidding, right? How am I supposed to date a rock star? That's got to be impossible!"

"Not really," said Taichi plopping to the ground. Everyone's attention had turned to the conversation by now. "You just have to lay down the laws about limits and such. As long as you're both on the same page, it's not really a problem." He stopped as he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You sure seem pretty knowledgeable about the subject," said Mimi suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" asked Taichi innocently. He grinned. "What, you think I've been dating a rock star all this time?"

The group was silent. Some were confused, some were suspicious, and some just thought Taichi was full of crap.

"How would you know a rock star anyway?" asked Miyako sceptically.

"Uh, hello," said Yamato indignantly. He pointed to himself. "Rock star. Right here."

Takeru slipped next to Ken. "In one minute you're going to owe me a thousand yen and a dinner date," he whispered.

Everyone laughed besides the couple who had money on this announcement. "Right. Yamato and Taichi. Because that's so plausible," Sora said, laughing.

Taichi pouted. "And why not? I think I'm good enough for him." He turned to Yamato. "Don't you think so?"

Yamato walked over and pulled Taichi close. "I think the question is, I'm good enough for you?" They smiled at each other. "Come on Taichi," said Yamato. "I'll buy you some cotton candy."

The group stared in shock as the newly announced couple walked over to a vendor.

Takeru held out his hand with a grin. "I believe that will be a thousand yen. And I'm thinking curry tonight."

Ken handed over the bill with a sigh. He glared at his boyfriend, though they both knew it was an act. Sure Ken would probably be out five thousand yen by the end of the day, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The end.

* * *

Ame: *jumping up & down* We did it! We did it! I'm sooooooooooooo happy! ... I think I ate too much cake at my birthday party; maybe I'm a little high of blood in my sugar system... or is it the other way around..? .-. Anyways... Hope you guys enjoy this story! I'm sure you'll like the special bonus chapter too! (I know I did) Can I ask for something? Please.. Review! We'd like to know what you think of all this drama. xDDD

Ari: There you have it folks! I totally second everything Ame said...except the sugar thing.

Daisuke: Ahem!

Ari: *holds up a sheet of paper* "I hope you have all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Ame has been such a huge help in finishing this. I am eternally grateful. Please stay tuned to a special bonus chapter. P.S. Daisuke rules!" Seriously?

Daisuke: Bwahahahaha!

Translations: Sakura = cherry blossom: in the spring the cherry blossoms drop their petals all at once and people go to the park and picnic to enjoy it.

1000 yen = (roughly) $10, or at least it did five years ago when I was in Japan...

Mochi = a gummy candy. Some people think mochi means Japanese ice cream. But actually that is mochi ice cream, which is ice cream surrounded by mochi

The song Takeru sings is a translation of his 02 theme song "Focus"


	13. Bonus: Brotherly Conversations

A/N: For those of you wondering what Yamato and Takeru talked about at the party, here you go!

**Bonus Chapter**

**Brotherly Conversations**

Takeru followed his brother in confusion. He had no idea what Yamato thought was so important that he would pull his younger brother from an important conversation. Well, Takeru thought the conversation was important. Yamato had a strange idea of what was important. The older blonde shut the door when they were both in his bedroom.

"So," Yamato started. He leaned against the door with his arms folded.

Takeru waited for him to continue, be he just continued to stare at the younger blonde. "What do you want Yamato?" Takeru asked with a sigh.

Yamato motioned for him to take a seat on the bed. "You and Ken, huh?"

Takeru blinked in confusion. "What? What do you mean 'me and Ken'?"

The older blonde rolled his eyes. "You are not this dense!" Takeru continued to stare at him in confusion. Yamato sighed. "I mean, when did you guys become so close?"

Takeru fought a blush, not wanting to give his overly perceptive brother any more ammo. "We just started hanging out. You know, Daisuke and Hikari being so wrapped up in each other, it was only natural Ken and I would be able to relate. So, we've just become better friends."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "You guys don't act like friends."

Takeru choked on air. "Wha—what are you implying?"

"I think you know."

"Yamato cut the crap! I'm immune to your coy-ish 'charms'. Just say what you mean!"

Yamato sighed. "What I am saying is that you two act like a couple who are trying to convince other people they're just friends." Takeru sputtered. Yamato waited for a minute, but when Takeru still couldn't get his mouth to work, he spoke up again. "So, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Yamato! We're just friends!"

The blonde looked at his younger brother in sadness. "You don't even trust your own brother?"

Takeru waved his arms in adamant denial. "I'm serious, we're just friends. He just went through a messy break up. How could I even think of dating him right now?"

"Aha!" said Yamato triumphantly. "You _do_ like him!"

This time Takeru could not hide the blush. He tried to feign anger as a form of defense. "Is this what this was all about? You wanted to find out if I liked him? Why didn't you just ask that in the first place!"

Yamato shook his head in amusement. "If I had come out and asked that, you would have denied it and I would have nothing but my own suspicions. But your reactions to this conversation pretty much prove what I already suspected."

Takeru groaned flopped down on the bed. "Why are you so damn difficult?"

Yamato grinned. "That's what brothers are for."

"I hate you."

"I know. So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Your crush!" Yamato nearly shouted in frustration.

Takeru jumped up. "Will you keep it down? The others don't need to hear this."

Yamato rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot when trying to get his younger brother to admit something. "They can't hear me over the ruckus Daisuke and Taichi are probably making."

"Did you just say 'ruckus'?"

"That's not the point," Yamato growled. "What are you going to do about Ken?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"What is your problem Takeru? You've never made a move on anyone! Well, now I know those girls weren't your type, but Ken obviously likes you!"

"Yamato…" Takeru sighed. "He's been through a lot. A lot. He needs a friend, not a pursuer."

Yamato echoed his brother's sigh. "You and your psychology…"

"At least I know what will make the situation better, and what will make it worse. Even if Ken does like me, he'll just become dependent on me. He needs to stand on his own feet first."

The older man studied his brother intently. Takeru was staring at his hands, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"All right," said Yamato. "I can accept that." He moved to open the door. "But when you do get together, I better be the first to know."

"Yamato!" Takeru shouted, embarrassed. But Yamato was already walking back to the living room.


End file.
